Expect the Unexpected
by Ice Princess 11
Summary: Set after season 3. No accident. An abandoned baby left on a doorstep and a serious accident sets the stage for the Fab Five's most unforgettable journey yet. AU SS & RM
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Packages at 2 in the morning. **

Seth had woken up in the early hours of a Saturday morning to what he thought sounded like cries. The cries were piercing and it almost sounded like a childs cry.

"What is that?" he questioned himself. He got out of bed and left his room. He headed down the stairs and the cries became closer. He paused in the middle of the stairs looking around as if to see something out of the ordinary, everything was however per normal except for the cries. As Seth went further down the stairs he realized the cries were indeed a baby's.

Seth reached the foot of the stairs and he thought the cries might have been coming from outside. So he decided to test his theory out. He opened the door and……………………….

"Oh my god" he said shocked. What Seth was looking at was none other than a small toddler sitting in her wrecked pram with a pink blanket torn on the left corner wrapped around her.

Seth walked into the pool house and turned on Ryan's lamp, because it was still dark out.

"Ryan", Seth whispered. Ryan didn't move. Seth stared at him and suddenly an idea came over him. He crept over to him and slowly grabbed the end of the covers and yanked the them off him. This sudden movement caused Ryan to jump.

"Seth?" Ryan asked trying to sit up.

"Expecting someone prettier, blonder, with really shiny hair", Seth said pacing back and forth next to his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a really big problem", Seth said. "Follow me", Seth walked out of the pool house. Ryan knew Seth over exaggerated at the best of times so he didn't think anything of it, but he still decided to go and see.

As soon as Seth opened the door to the kitchen Ryan's face showed every bit of confusion.

"What is that?!!" Ryan found himself yelling.

"That Ryan………is the problem", Seth replied as they headed into the lounge, Ryan stopped dead when he saw what he saw.

"I don't know who she is, where she came from, but what I do know Ryan is that………she won't shut up", Seth said aggravated walking over to the small child of no older than two. The little blonde haired green eyed girl looked at Ryan still crying.

"Maybe she lost…..or – ", Ryan began

"On a doorstep in a pram, it's not like she ran away", Seth replied. The toddlers' cries became even louder. Seth walked over to the couch and grabbed two pillows and put them on either side of his ears. "This is gonna be one long night",

Seth called Summer and Marissa and they were on their way. The baby girls' cries hadn't stopped and neither Ryan or Seth knew what to do. Then the door bell rang.

"Thank God!" Seth said practically running to the door.

"Cohen wha-", Summer began, before the door was fully open.

"We need your help right now", Seth said pulling her inside as Marissa followed behind. As soon as they were a step inside, Summer caught sight of the problem and rushed over.

"Oh my ...God!" Summer exclaimed as she and Marissa rushed to where the toddler was still sitting in her small black pram with her baby pink blanket around her. "When did this happen?" Summer asked in shock as Ryan sat on the couch looking at the child with a tired look in his eyes.

"About an hour ago", Seth said walking over "When she washed up on the doorstep!"

"Doorstep?" Marissa questioned surprised also surveying the baby girl.

The little toddler let out a terrified scream, which caused Marissa, Summer and Seth to jump back.

"Yeah this is why we need your help", Ryan told.

Everyone looked at each other but no one wanted to make the first move. Eventually it was Summer who bent down and undid the toddlers buckle on her pram, she arms reached for the baby and she took her out. The child was still wailing but it wasn't as loud when she was in Summer's arms. Seth picked up her faded pink blanket and put it around the child as something dropped to the floor. They all looked down and caught sight of a white crinkled envelope, Marissa picked it up.

"So this is what comes in the mail these days", Summer said loudly as the child cried near her ear.

"Open it", Seth said. Walking over to Marissa, as she tore the top off, she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it and she scanned the paper.

"Well what's it say?" Ryan asked.

"_I'm sorry, I can't do this, Ava has no one else_", Marissa recited, once she read the writing she looked to the others who stared blankly back all trying to conclude what that actually meant. The child in Summer's arms was named Ava, and that's all they knew. They all watched the small petite child who was rubbing her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Seth said confused.

Two hours had passed and it was six in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise over New Port and a new day had begun but for the Fab Four it was not something to look forward to. Upstairs in one of the spare rooms, Marissa and Summer had managed to get Ava to sleep although they didn't know how they did it, they came to the conclusion that she had a big enough night as it was and sleep finally caught up with her. Summer laid her down on the bed and Marissa put the pink blanket over her and some pillows on either side of her so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

Down stairs, Ryan and Seth were in the lounge both lying on couches and waiting for the girls to arrive. Footsteps down the stairs let them know that Ava was now sleeping because Summer and Marissa had not left the room for over an hour.

Both girls walked into the lounge, Summer's eyes barley open.

"I think that she's asleep", Summer said mumbled throwing herself on the empty chair as Marissa sat on its arm.

The whole room was silent for a few seconds.

"Hear that", Seth whispered almost asleep.

"What", Summer asked.

"Exactly" Seth said getting comfortable.

Ryan who was lying on the other couch had the events of that night running through his head. "What are we gonna do?" Ryan asked

"Ryan I'd love to stay and chat buddy but I'm way too tired", Seth mumbled with his eyes closed. Ryan looked like he was already back to sleep as Seth said this.

Marissa looked at both of the boys and then she turned to Summer "I'm gonna go sleep in one of the other rooms", Marissa said noticing the guys asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"Right behind you Coop", Summer replied exhaustedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. We're screwed **

It seemed only a few seconds they were sleeping for, until Ava's cries could be heard again. However they were all sleeping for a while because it was daylight out side.

Up in the second spare room Summer moaned loudly with frustration as she turned over not wanting to get up. Marissa looked at Summer and exhaled.

"I'll get her", Marissa said as she turned over to get up, she pulled the covers off her body and pushed her legs over the bed. Marissa got up slowly wanting more than anything to go back to sleep.

"Thanks Coop",

Back in the lounge Ryan and Seth were already awake when they saw Summer dragging her feet to them.

"I need serious Coffee" Summer mumbled walking over to the kitchen and turning the kettle on. Seth and Ryan just sat there in silence almost as if to process what had happened a few hours before.

"Is it just me…….. or are we screwed?" he said breaking the silence.

"We're screwed", Ryan replied sitting up on the couch.

"Thanks man', Seth responded.

"Seriously you guys, what are we gonna do?" Summer asked at the kitchen "isn't it like illegal to just drop a baby on someone's door step",

"Probably not for Chino", Ryan said "Who knows",

"My dad would", Seth said "Too bad your parents and our parents are on vacation in Paris so",

"They won't be back till next week", Summer said pouring the boiling water in her cup.

"So what are we gonna tell Sandy, cause he will call…………you know at some point", Ryan asked.

"I dunno", Seth replied "they went on vacation to take a break from here, I think telling him might do more harm that good",

Again a silence filled the room as Ryan, Seth and Summer all tried to figure out what their next move was going to be. Footsteps drew nearer and this caused all of them to look towards the hall. Marissa walked in, with the small child in her arms.

"So uhh I think someone has a wet diaper", Marissa told. This caused frustrated moans from all of them.

"Just perfect", Seth whispered through gritted teeth.

"I'll go shopping", Summer said at the kitchen putting down her coffee quickly.

"Yeah let me just go grab my credit cards", Seth said getting up. The whole room went silent and Seth noticed all eyes were on him. "Fine it's my Dad's….like I was gonna use mine", he added with a hint of sarcasm. Marissa raised her eye brows watching him.

"Mm hmm", Marissa smirked at him as he walked passed her.

"I should take a shower", Ryan said getting off the couch. Summer and Seth walked in the direction of the hall and Ryan walked in the direction of the kitchen doors that lead to the pool house.

"What, wait you guys can't leave me here…… with her", Marissa protested glancing at Ava then back at the others.

"It'll be okay just, get her some food", Summer replied trying to be as helpful as possible and also trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Oh yeah……it's gonna be awesome", Seth said looking back at Marissa with an evil smile. Marissa narrowed her eyes at Seth before he turned to leave. Summer and Seth disappeared from sight. Marissa turned around to catch Ryan heading towards the doors.

"You're leaving too?" she stated. Ryan looked at her.

"Yeah..." he began with a small smile as he scratched his head "Babies aren't really my thing",

Marissa rolled her eyes.

Seth and Summer walked into the house an hour and a half later with bags full of baby things.

"Never again", Seth said to himself.

"Coop?" Summer called from the hall. She heard Marissa answer from upstairs.

Summer walked into the bathroom and found Marissa leaning over the spa bath. Inside the bath with the water up to her arms sat Ava who was staring at the water as if it was something incredible.

"What took you guys so long", Marissa asked as Summer went to sit on the edge of the spa bath "Sorry, it's just there was so much stuff", she replied looking at Ava who was sitting there quietly staring around the room. Summer thought to herself that despite the kid's screams, she was really cute. Her blonde wet hair was not quite touching her shoulders and she had a little body, she wasn't a chubby baby. When Ava was clean Marissa lifted her onto her feet.

"Here", Summer said handing her a towel, which Marissa took hold of. Marissa stood up and wrapped the towel around Ava who stood in the spa bath waiting to be lifted out.

"Despite, everything", Summer said as Ava looked at her "You're actually kinda cute", Marissa laughed as she lifted Ava onto the mat.

"Hey so, I guess she can walk", Summer said seeing Ava standing up by herself.

"Oh yeah she walks, I left her with Ryan for five minutes to go to the bathroom, I come out and find her in Seth's room",

Summer laughed in response and Ava who had been considerably quiet the whole time smiled at both girls.

"Oh she's so cute", Summer said.

Ryan and Seth had been in the pool house playing the play station, trying to buy some time as to what they were going to do with Ava. Their thoughts were interrupted when Marissa and Summer walked in.

"Oh hey guys", Seth said as Summer and Marissa entered and Marissa closed the door.

"Ahh what are you doing?" Marissa asked as Summer put her free hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently. Ava stood next to Summer wearing a little pink top and denim skirt Summer had bought, holding Summer's other hand and watching the guys. Seth swore he saw her give the same look Summer was giving him.

Seth looked at Ryan

"We should probably………." Ryan began

"Yeah", Seth said. Ryan got up and turned off the play station. Then they both turned around to face Summer with her hand still placed on her hip and looking annoyed, Marissa standing with her arms across her chest and Ava.

"So what are you guys doing?" Seth asked trying to be cheery, while seeing the look on Summers face.

"Where leaving", Summer said

"What "Seth began

"Uh huh! ……….we've been in these clothes since like last night", Summer said forcefully pulling at her top.

"You guys are coming back though", Ryan asked cluelessly.

"Oh no, it's your turn to baby sit!" she replied. "Come on Coop", she said turning to Marissa. Seth could tell that Summer was enjoying every minute of this even if she was trying to hide it. Marissa bent down and hoisted Ava into her arms, she walked over to Ryan. Ryan didn't know what she was doing but he took Ava from her. Marissa smiled at him "Babies aren't really my thing", she told him. Ryan didn't reply to that comment because he knew he should've helped her before.

"Come on, you guys can't leave", Seth said.

"I think we just did", Summer responded attitude flooding her voice. As she opened the pool house door.

"Good luck", Marissa turned to Seth. "It's gonna be awesome" she said sarcastically giving him a wide grin and finally feeling like she got back at Seth and Ryan for not helping earlier. With that Marissa closed the door. The room went silent.

"Did they just walk out on us", Ryan said after a few seconds

"Yep", Seth replied staring out the pool house doors.

"We're screwed", Ryan said looking at Ava.

"Yep",

**Let me just explain what has been happening. I may have explained it in my last chapter but it looks like I didn't save it properly. I've decided to post these chapters again due to some difficulties I have been having with Fan Fiction. I'm starting both stories again, and can someone tell me what I put in the Doc Label. This Doc Label thing has been causing me so many problems. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Realizations **

Two hours had passed by since the girls had left leaving Seth and Ryan to 'baby-sit'. Seth and Ryan attempted to try and get Ava to stop crying. This included Seth reluctantly letting Ava play with Captain Oats to which she just threw him on the floor while having a temper tantrum, letting her have cookies and milk, but both the cookies and the milk ended up everywhere but her mouth and trying to teach her how to play 'Grand Theft Auto' on the Play Station, and Seth thought she was actually quite good considering she had no idea how to use the control.

Both guys were standing in the kitchen. Ryan stood near the table and Seth stood near the fridge and Ava sat on the floor sobbing in the middle of them both.

"Someone pick her up", Seth said.

"I'm not picking her up", Ryan replied over the sobs.

"Come on man, your arms are bigger than mine", Seth responded causing Ryan to furrow his eyebrows. "What if mine snap or break off, how am I supposed to live without them?!'' Seth said

"Seth it's a baby", Ryan replied.

"With a dirty diaper", Seth continued "Come on you're and expert and carrying damsels in distresses, you can do this",

"Seth-"

The phone rang and Seth practically jumped over to it checking the caller ID.

"It's my dad", Seth said looking at Ryan who now looked defeated because he had no choice. Ryan hesitated then finally picked Ava up and headed for the pool house.

"You owe me", Ryan said opening the door as Ava sobbed in his ear.

"Saved by the phone", Seth said to himself. Once Ryan was gone and Ava couldn't be heard anymore Seth answered.

"Dad", Seth said

"Oh hey Seth, what's going on?"

"Nothing Dad how…..how about you?" he tried to play it cool, but he knew himself he wasn't very good at it.

"Just enjoying the delights of Paris", Sandy said

"Oh, ok you mean like French Prostitutes", Seth said.

"Very funny". Sandy replied chuckling. "How's everything back home?"

Seth stood still.

Seth entered the pool house five minutes later. Ryan was sitting on the bed with Ava on the floor playing with the Play Station control.

"So……did you tell him?" Ryan asked as Seth walked in with a guilty look.

"Unfortunately no, Ryan he seemed too happy", Seth said dully.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ryan asked looking at Ava.

"I dunno", Seth answered "I really don't wanna stay here with her", Seth looked at Ava "she's like a car alarm, the smallest vibration sets her off",

"So where are we gonna go?" Ryan asked skeptically

"I can only think of one place", Seth said grinning as he stood in front of Ryan.

Ryan raised his eyebrows knowing where Seth wanted to go.

"We need a plan", Ryan replied.

* * *

They arrived at the Roberts mansion half an hour later. Ryan rang the doorbell nervously as Seth managed to hold Ava who was trying to get down. Both guys waited nervously, both wanting Marissa to be the on the other side. However a petite, dark haired, brown eyed girl became visible on the other side of the glass.

Summer knew it was them and she half expected them to come, but she liked to pretend she didn't.

"What", Summer said opening the door and faking her disbelief.

"Hi Summer", Seth said apprehensively seeing her face. "We Ahh-",

"In the neighborhood", Ryan began

"Yeah in the neighborhood", Seth said his voice somewhat high pitched. "So we thought that we'd stop by", Ava who'd been trying to break free of Seth held her arms to Summer.

Summer glared at him while taking Ava "You can't do it can you?" Summer asked already knowing the answer as she held the content child.

"Hmm do what?" Seth asked playing dumb. He figured two could play at her game.

"God come on Cohen, the only reason you're here is because you can't baby sit!"

There was a long pause, to which Seth finally responded with.

"K fine it's true, we suck", Seth replied "happy"

"No", Summer replied, she hoisted Ava in her arms and felt her diaper beneath her skirt was full. "Have you changed her at all?" Summer asked looking at Seth.

Seth turned to Ryan "Dude why didn't you change her?" he tried to make it look like it was Ryan's job.

"Why me?" Ryan snapped.

He could take Ryan being angry with him but not Summer. Summer was still glaring at him quite annoyed and Seth decided to just offer his proposition before things got worse. "Look, lets just go out", Seth suggested "the four of us", Seth paused looking at Ava "five of us",

"Yeah so we didn't look like we totally dumped her here", Ryan said.

Summer looked at both of them and then at Ava, and there was something in the little girls face that made her give in.

"Coop!" she called from the doorway.

The five of them headed out to the beach which was the place to be. There were quite a few people out and just relaxing around on the long beach. Ryan, Seth, Marissa, Summer and Ava found a stretch of beach that wasn't so crowded. Seth and Ryan were both situated in the water throwing the football back and forth. Both boys wore shorts and t-shirts; Ryan in white and Seth in red. Summer and Marissa were walking in the very shallow end of the water with Ava in the middle of them holding onto each of their hands. Marissa wore a black bikini and small denim shorts, while her hair blew freely in the wind. Summer was in a black and white poke a dot bikini and the same denim shorts Marissa had, her hair was down also but the front was pushed back with a black head band. Ava wore the same small pink top but no skirt, she had just her diaper on, with her fine blonde hair in little pigtails. As Seth threw the ball to Ryan, Summer jumped in and caught it. Seth and Ryan charged at her and Summer ran with the ball in the water.

With their feet pounding in the water Seth and Ryan eventually caught up with her and pushed her into the deep end of the water. She felt hands going for the football as the water drenched her hair and skin.

She emerged from the water, minutes later soaking from head to toe as she caught up with Marissa and Ava. Ryan and Seth who were now happy they had their football back returned to their game.

"I feel like a balboa bar", Summer said to Marissa who stood waiting for her. "We're gonna get a balboa bar", Summer said to Seth "Watch her",

Summer thought the least they could do was watch Ava for ten minutes or so while they went to get food.

"Awesome have fun", Seth replied as the girls left Ava right next to Seth.

Ava stood there quietly on Seth's right side, but Seth was too busy playing foot ball with Ryan to notice that she was there. Ryan was busy chasing and catching the ball. Both engrossed in their game, they didn't even notice Ava wasn't there.

Ryan threw the ball to Seth but it went too far for Seth to catch it. "What was that dude! Even I can do better than that!" Seth called.

"Show me what you got!" Ryan called. Seth was now determined to hit Ryan in the face with the ball. It wasn't until Seth had thrown the ball far enough for Ryan to run after it, that he realized while he waited that he was supposed to be watching Ava. He looked around but the small blonde child was nowhere in sight.

"Oh man", Seth said now starting to get apprehensive, as Ryan finally returned with the ball. Seth stared at Ryan who immediately caught on to the problem.

"Where'd she go?" Ryan asked looking around.

"I dunno, she was just here", Seth told beginning to panic as he looked at the stretch of beach. "Summer's gonna kill me",

Just as he said this he caught sight of a tall blonde and a tiny brunette walking back to them.

"I'll check the water", Ryan said before turning into the water and disappearing beneath the deep ocean waves. Seth was beginning to panic as the two girls drew near.

"I can't believe their out of Balboa bars", Summer said walking back empty handed. Marissa nodded before looking up and seeing someone's body moving in the water forcefully.

"Is that Ryan?" she said looking out to sea. Summer looked and saw Seth's outline running along the stretch of beach and Ryan's outline in the water.

"Ava", Summer realized. Both girls rushed over to Seth, their feet pounding on the un -even sand.

"Where is she!?!" Marissa asked beginning to panic as they finally met up with Seth.

"I dunno", Seth replied helplessly, he was also beyond panic stage since he had no idea how long she had been gone for.

"We leave her alone with you for five minutes and you lost her!!" Summer yelled "Cohen!" Summer bellowed hitting his arm.

"She could be anywhere", Marissa said turning to Summer worried.

"I'll go this way", Summer said pointing to the west of the beach "You go that way", she pointed to the east.

Marissa nodded and both girls ran in opposite directions, but not before Summer gave Seth an angry glare.

Ryan searched underwater and on the surface of the water, struggling to breathe as he kicked and the water crashed into his face, but there was no sign of her. Seth came up behind him.

"Any luck?" he half yelled with all the water splashing on his face and in his mouth.

"Not here", Ryan replied squinting "Let's check deeper!"

"Ava!" Summer yelled as she ran through people who were either sitting on the sand or swimming in the water. "Hey, have you seen a blonde baby girl around here?" she asked hastily to random strangers, to which all the responses were the shaking of heads.

Marissa decided to look near the rows of bush that sat near the rocks. No one ever went in the bushes because of the cliff they came off of, it made it impossible for people to get to the beach unless they took the long path of stairs that started from the top of the road. The rocks and bush sat underneath them on a small platform. The bushes were thick and it was possible that Ava could've been stuck in them, as Marissa searched pushing through, she thought to herself that she may have been wasting her time looking there because the bushes were so faraway from the water, and the chance of her walking that far was quite unlikely. Marissa looked up above her at the parked cars and noticed a car she had seen many times before and a man she had hoped to not see again smoking while he leaned against his car. He couldn't see her and she wanted it to stay that way. Marissa shook off her thoughts and went back to looking.

"Ava!!" Marissa hollered. There was no response. She realized she was wasting her time and she went to turn away and go look elsewhere but she heard a faint wail and the sound of movement near the rocks and bushes. Marissa followed the growing volume of the cries until she saw a spot of blonde hair covered by bush. Marissa mouth dropped because she thought Ava's foot or arm was trapped under the rocks. She dropped to her knees to get a closer look. Ava looked up at her with tears running from her eyes and her checks were covered in sand but she wasn't trapped under anything. Marissa let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey", Marissa said relieved. "There you are", Ava called for her in a series of babbles and reached for her. "Sshhh", Marissa said gently putting her hands on either side of the child. "Come on", she said softly picking her up. Once Ava knew she wasn't in the sand anymore she began to settle with Marissa, resting her head on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa looked up and saw him again, but luckily the platform he was on was way too high for him to see her. Marissa walked away with Ava who began to play with the tips of Marissa's hair.

Seth was struggling to keep the water from knocking into his face as he tried to see if Summer or Marissa had returned. Ryan swam forcefully beneath the water, but saw nothing except deep blue blankets of sea.

Just over head Seth heard someone call out their names. He managed to rise up from the water to get his head up to the surface. He caught a glimpse of Marissa with the not so missing Ava.

Back up on the shore, Marissa saw Summer running up to them. "Coop!" she called rushing over. "Thank god", she said catching her breath as she finally came to a stop. "Is she ok?" Summer asked surveying the child closely.

"She'll be ok", Marissa replied as Summer took hold of Ava.

"Hi", Summer said gently to Ava "would it kill you to let us know when you run off",

"Where was she?" Ryan asked as he and Seth emerged from the water, soaked.

"Over there", Marissa pointed to the huge platform of bushes and rock. "By those bushes",

"What?!" Summer questioned seeing how distant they were. "Over there?"

Marissa nodded as Summer turned to a soaked Seth. "Wow, Cohen", Summer began "She must really hate you",

"Yeah well", started Seth ringing out his wet t-shirt "The feeling's mutual", he stated.

Summer started at him.

"Hey umm, can we get outta here?" Marissa said quickly.

"No arguments here", Seth replied.

All four of them walked silently on the beach back to Summer's car, realizing that it hadn't even been a whole day with the toddler and she had already gone missing. It dawned on Summer that they were now responsible for the blonde beauty in her arms because her own mother and father were not responsible enough. Marissa realized that they were going to have to be very cautious because if an incident like that ever happened again then it would be their fault if something happened to the child. The question was, how long would they survive with Ava and how long would Ava survive with them.

**For all those of you who have read this chapter before last time I posted it, you would know that I have changed many aspects of it. The reason being is that I think I have improved as a writer than when I actually started writing and that's why I have decided to write some of these chapters again. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**And thanks to **_**Ansy Pansy**_** for helping me with the doc label business, very much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. S.O.S **

It was one in the morning, Ryan and Seth were patiently waiting for Ava to go to sleep but it wasn't happening. Marissa and Summer left around eleven when Ava finally settled down with both girls watching out for her. They were sure that she wasn't going to wake and so they left. Two hours went by and their assumptions were wrong because Ava had woken.

All the lights in the Cohen house were off except for the lounge light next to the kitchen. Ryan lay on the chair with his legs over the end and his face lay near his arm. His eyes were closed but he was still awake. Seth lay on the couch with his arm over his face to block out the light; he too wasn't getting any sleep. Ava sat on the floor next to the couch Seth was on and playing with his Jenga blocks.

"What time is it?" Ryan murmured breaking the silence.

"You asked me that five minutes ago", Seth responded grumpily checking his phone "it's one in the morning", Seth replied his mouth barley visible under his arm.

"I thought that babies slept a lot", Ryan said still with his eyes closed.

"Not this one", Seth said dully "she's like nocturnal", Seth then lifted his arm from his face and squinted at the light. "Can't we just…..I dunno go to sleep she, might fall asleep", he suggested.

"Or she might get herself lost", Ryan replied "Probably cause she got left with you", he stated sitting up.

Seth looked at him then faked a laugh.

"Oh huh, Ryan that's nice, I didn't know you did jokes", Seth said in a very out of it way.

"I didn't……. that wasn't a joke", Ryan said as he sat up in the chair.

"Unfortunately Ryan nether is she "Seth said looking at Ava then back at him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ryan said

"I dunno, I'm not smart enough to look after a baby", Seth said looking down at his knees.

"Well we can't call Summer and Marissa cause……."

"Are you kidding? Summer's mad at me enough", Seth said as his eyes wondered off. "I can't even feel my arm" Seth complained turning to Ryan who was looking at nothing in particular.

"So we're on our own" Ryan said moving his eyes sideways to look at Seth.

"Unless you can think of someone smart enough too look after a kid", Seth said pessimistically. "And don't say Anna... She's in Pittsburg",

"Or are you avoiding a dead arm from Summer?" Ryan said smiling to himself. There was a pause

"Oh I'm sorry Ryan, did you say something?" Seth said sarcastically ignoring Ryan's sarcastic comment.

Ryan just ignored him; he sat there thinking for while listening to Ava who was now crawling over to Captain Oats, her Tinkabell, short sleeved night gown slide across the floor with her. Ava picked him up and waved him around. Then she put Oat's head in her mouth. Ryan saw Seth pull a disgusted face.

"And there Captain Oats takes his last breath, drowning into a pool of drool", Seth said to himself with his eyes closed trying to picture everything "Hope he's wearing a snorkel", Seth said opening his eyes and looking at Ava who took the horse out of her mouth and waved it back and fourth.

Ryan yawned smiling. Then it hit him. Someone smart and that could totally take on a baby.

"Hey you know who we could ask………."

* * *

The door bell rang and Seth ran over to it, knowing help had come at last.

"Hey Taylor", Seth said answering the door in a cheerful tone.

Taylor curious but annoyed all the same walked in and pushed past Ryan.

"You better have a good reason for this so called wake up call", she said turning around to face them both, as she flicked her long caramel blonde hair out of her eyes.

Seth closed the door. "Always a pleasure to see you",

"So what's the big emergency?" she asked bored, thinking that it was a tiny problem and knowing guys liked to make a big deal over nothing.

"Oh you'll see", Seth said walking passed her.

They all walked into the Cohen lounge and Taylor's eyes were directed at a tiny little thing lying on the floor and trying to grab a Jenga block.

There was a long silence and Seth looked at Taylor.

"A baby?" Taylor said her mouth half opened.

"Yep", Ryan replied moving to sit on the couch.

"Appeared on our doorstep about this time last night", Seth said peering at Taylor. Taylor turned to him clueless "Wh – how am I supposed to help you…?"

"Because you're smart", Seth said. "And I'll be your slave for like month",

Taylor smirked at Seth as he begged.

"I'll hold you to that, what's the prob?" she asked putting her bag down on the kitchen counter.

"The prob is she won't sleep", Ryan said. "Any ideas?"

Taylor looked like she was thinking about what to do.

"Oh, ok so you have to make her run around", she stated out of the blue while making hand motions as she said it.

Seth and Ryan's face both displayed looks of utter confusion.

"Huh?" Ryan mumbled, looking and sounding lost.

"How is that gonna make her sleep?" Seth asked confused.

"It's easy, what goes up….must come down", Taylor said calmly.

Taylor watched as both Ryan and Seth took it in turns to actually play with Ava, throwing a tennis ball to her even though she couldn't throw it back. Seth weakly threw her the ball. They played piggy in the middle for what seemed like an hour with Ryan and Seth throwing the ball to each other as Ava watched it go back and forth. Since Seth and Ryan were the ones getting tired and Ava remained the same, Taylor had a new plan. This plan included the introduction to the stairs in the Cohen house and it didn't take long before Ava was running up and down them intrigued.

Taylor remained in the kitchen and according to her knowledge she had given Ava exactly half an hour before she got tired and that's when she got her milk (formula) ready. She opened the tin box of powder and it didn't surprise her if they had gotten the wrong one, however the label had toddler written, and she guessed it was correct.

She heard Ava's delighted babbles in the lounge and Seth's protests and complaints. After around fifteen minutes Ava became somewhat quiet and Taylor knew it was only a matter of time before she would fall asleep.

Once her milk was ready, Taylor entered the foyer where Seth, Ryan and Ava were. Seth was sitting at the foot of the stairs leaning against the wall with his eyes half opened and Ryan was on the other side completely asleep. Ava was quite contented walking up and down the stairs alone and Taylor could tell she was definitely fascinated with them. She walked over to the very cute toddler and Ava looked up at her.

Taylor had to think of how to approach Ava because she didn't want to scare her and make Ava think that she was taking her away from the stairs. She knew Ava had to make that decision, but Taylor could always bribe her because she was positive Ava was too young to know what a bribe was.

"Hi, Ava", Taylor said shyly but softly taking little steps forward. "You want your bottle?" she asked casually shaking the bottle in her hands gently, hoping this bribe would work. Ava nodded "Baba", she called.

"Ok but you have to come with me", Taylor instructed holding out her hand. Ava watched her for a minute, as if she was studying her, before stepping down the steps and reaching Taylor's hand, slipping her own into it.

"Good girl", Taylor whispered holding her small hand and leading her onto the couch in the foyer. Taylor sat on the couch and pulled Ava onto her lap before she gave Ava her bottle.

* * *

Taylor opened the door to the spare room trying not to wake the now fast asleep child in her arms, or not to wake Ryan and Seth downstairs. She slipped into the room and put Ava down on the bed. Taylor watched her sleep as she covered her with the blanket. Taylor was surprised that it was all her doing that got Ava to sleep. As she watched Ava sleep she realized that no one in her whole life had reached out to her before, like Ava did when she held out her hand. Taylor knew it was only because she had the bottle but it didn't matter. Taylor felt important. She wished her own mom could reach out to her and she wished her mom was patient with her the way she was with Ava. She smiled at Ava before walking out.

She walked down the steps quietly, carefully stepping down slowly as she watched Ryan and Seth sleep in such uncomfortable positions. She made it to the bottom of the staircase and she headed for the door, opening it then closing it behind her.

**Ok so there we go with that Chapter. The reason there isn't a lot happening in this chapter is because I wanted to introduce Taylor into the story, but i wanted a small introduction. Taylor is a character that I like a lot and that's why I wanted her in there. **

**Incase some people are unclear about when this story is set it is right after graduation, so Taylor is around and Volcheck will also be around. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. What happens at the Mall……**

The next day, Seth was faced with another dilemma.

Ryan was standing by the coffee machine drinking his own coffee while Ava was curled up on the floor positively howling sitting at his feet. Ryan closed his eyes tightly at her loud screaming, he couldn't understand why, when she was with Marissa or Summer she would stop crying, even if they didn't do anything. He was angry because Seth had been in the shower for over half an hour and he was left there with a screaming toddler that wasn't even his to look after. Seth then finally entered the kitchen.

"About time" Ryan snapped at him.

"Ryan… showers man; they do take time, but seriously though how flat is my hair looking?" Seth said running his fingers through his hair. Ryan looked at him aggravated. "I can take the hint" Seth whispered to himself.

"She's all yours" Ryan concluded, and he walked to the kitchen door and swung it open.

"Ok thanks buddy", Seth responded trying to play it cool. Ryan glanced back at Seth raising his eyebrows before closing the door behind him.

Seth was left with Ava who was screaming even more so that Ryan had left, he walked over to her and her big green-hazel eyes looked up at him, as if she was pleading for him to pick her up.

"Five minutes", Seth whispered to her frustrated "Can't I have just five minutes", Ava responded to his comment by screaming even more. Seth exhaled heavily and gave in; he picked her up off the floor. Once he had her in his arms he realized that the reason she was crying was because her diaper was full.

"Oh God!" he complained.

Seth walked quickly up the stairs.

"You just had to wait for me didn't you?" Seth said annoyed. He reached the bathroom and rushed inside. Then stopped, he glanced around the room as if looking for something to help him change her. He spotted the bath and quickly turned on the tap and let the water run. Seth then put Ava on the counter bench and stood still for a minute realizing what he was about to do. He slowly began to remove Ava's' night gown that Summer had bought her, his hands shook as he did this. Once the diaper was in view, Seth knew he had to change her.

* * *

Summer and Marissa were on their way to the Cohen's driving in Summers car with the top down and enjoying the breeze that ruffled their hair. Summer was in the drivers' seat and Marissa was on the passenger side. Summer side glanced to look at her hair in the mirror, perfect as usual. Summers hair was down and straight and it glowed in the sunlight, she caught sight of Marissa who looked a little troubled sitting next to her.

"K Coop… spill" Summer said.

Marissa turned to look at Summer who quickly glanced at her and then back to the road.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Something's bothering you", Summer replied.

Marissa gave a shaky laugh, she should have learnt by now that nothing gets past her best friend; Summer could pick up on anything and did. "What gives you that idea?"

"Coop, you are way too quiet for there not to be a problem", Summer responded.

Marissa looked back at the road seeing the view ahead and then her eyes dropped down to her lap. She wasn't even sure if what she was feeling was important, she felt like she was being watched and she looked up to see Summer staring at her for a second.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Summer asked raising her eyebrows.

"It's stupid" Marissa said

"Come on, try me", Summer pleaded.

Marissa inhaled, it wasn't even that big of a dealshe thought.

"It's just……..with Ava and everything, we're always at the Cohen's", Marissa began.

"Ok, last time we went out it didn't go so well", Summer replied.

"I dunno I guess ever since me and Ryan broke up………I haven't been there at all", Marissa said

Summer finally caught on to what she was talking about.

"Is it awkward?" Summer said "being there with him"

"I don't want it to be", Marissa said upset, shaking her head and looking at Summer.

"Who knows Coop, now that your both single, anything can happen", Summer replied as she pulled into the drive way.

Marissa looked at the house and remembered all those times she loved coming there, it was a second home when she and Ryan were together.

Summer stopped the car and slid her seat belt off; she turned to Marissa who looked back at her miserably.

Summer exhaled. "Here's what I think", she began "you and Ryan, it's inevitable you can't be together, but you can't not be together" Summer said.

Marissa stared at Summer and something about her comment made Marissa realize there was so much truth to it.

"Ask yourself, which is it", Summer said.

* * *

The girls arrived to hear Seth go on and on about how he had to change her diaper and how he would rather go on a date with Luke than ever change her diaper again. His ranting reached all the way to the bathroom where they found Ava sitting in the bathtub.

"How long has she been in there?" Summer asked feeling the water, which was reasonably warm.

"I'm too disturbed to remember", Seth replied. The whole memory of having to take off the diaper and quickly shove her in the bath grossed him out.

Summer shook her head but she had a smile on her face.

Marissa turned to Seth "Are you just gonna leave her there?" she asked.

Seth tilted his head thinking about it "Maybe", he replied sarcastically. He loved being sarcastic with them because he knew they couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Marissa narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed a towel that sat on the basin.

"So" Summer said "Did she wake last night?"

Seth stood there "Last night…?" he started. "She was great, slept all night", Seth said attempting to be cheerful.

Summer looked at him, and she had a curious look in her eyes. "Wow, god cause Taylor called me, this morning and she's like, who was that kid at the Cohen's, and I'm like, how do you know about Ava? And she said Seth called, saying he needed help with a big emergency", Summer finished off raising her eye brows and giving Seth a death stare.

Seth just stood there. "She did?" he questioned guiltily.

"Yeah um I'm just gonna go", Marissa said with Ava in her arms wrapped in a towel, she quickly walked out.

"Cohen", Summer said through gritted teeth.

In the spare bedroom Marissa had Ava sitting on the bed in a fresh diaper, and she was picking out what Ava was gonna wear. Since it was the beginning of summer the weather was heating up. There were two bags on the floor from the previous day with things that Summer went to get and Marissa was searching for clothes. She pulled out a halter neck, baby pink, frilly top with little matching blue denim shorts and a pink dress, where the straps tied into little bows over the shoulders so the dress sat up.

"Ok pick one", Marissa said "Pink", she said holding up the dress "or..." she held up the top "Yeah pink",

Ava looked at Marissa and then slowly pointed to the pink dress. Marissa smiled at her "Good choice",

Marissa gently slipped the dress over Ava's head and put her arms through the straps. Once the dress was on, she tied both straps into bows over the shoulders and then surveyed Ava. Marissa smiled, seeing how adorable she was, her blue eyes met Ava's green eyes and Ava smiled in return. Marissa wondered Ava's age, to her Ava looked about two. The door opened with Seth and Summer entering. "Hey", Summer said going to sit on the bed and grabbing one pink elastic from the side table.

"Hey, you guys stopped arguing?" Marissa asked.

At that same time Seth said _yes_ and Summer said _no_. Marissa laughed at them shaking her head.

"Let's go out", Summer said cheerfully as she gently pulled a little of Ava's fine hair back and tied it up the top, and the other half stayed down.

"Sure", Seth began happily "cause last time we went out it went so well", he added sarcastically coming over to them.

"You do remember it was your fault", Marissa said looking at Seth.

"Remember what?" Seth responded sarcastically.

Marissa turned to Summer

"Well, where do you want to go?" she asked.

Summer thought about it "Well. If Taylor's wackass theory about what goes up must come down works, then let's take her to the mall",

"You wanna take Taylor to the mall?" Marissa asked confused.

"No", Summer replied "Ava, that way she runs around, gets herself tired and falls asleep",

"The mall, do you remember what happened last time we went?" Seth responded in a mocking tone.

Summer glared at him.

"Cohen if your that scared, stay home", she said sarcastically.

Seth looked at her "I'll be in the car", he said walking out of the room. Summer rolled her eyes with a smile. She really enjoyed bossing him around.

"Hey why don't you call Taylor, she might wanna come", Marissa said. Summer thought about it.

"Sure, why not", Summer said "better with us than with her mom",

"Her moms creepy", Marissa said

"And to think her and my dad may have been getting it on",

"Gross!" Marissa said hitting Summers arm as they both laughed.

Seth was already sitting in Sandy's car with the door open as Summer and Marissa tried to put a small car seat together for Ava in Summer's car.

"I can't believe you got her a car seat", Seth said remembering the day before when Summer and him were sent out to get supplies.

"Course _you'd_ think that", Marissa said as they looked at the instructions.

"All I'm saying is, she could be gone by tomorrow", Seth replied.

Marissa laughed "Yeah if she got left with you",

"I'll take that bet", Summer remarked under her breath as she tried to work out how the seat was supposed to sit in the car. Just then Taylor pulled up in the drive way.

* * *

Everyone was scattered around the mall, Seth and Ryan were looking at the latest play station games and of course this time Ava was left with Summer, Marissa and Taylor.

Ava seemed to be walking Summer around everywhere while they were in the _Cosmetic Section_. Summer went to look in the _MAC _section at all the makeup, with Ava at her feet who had one hand holding her ice-cream which was going everywhere but her mouth and the other hand clutched Summers. As Summer gazed at the new powders she felt a tugging at her jeans which made her look down.

"What'd you have a fight with the ice-cream?" Summer said, seeing Ava's face which was covered in ice- cream. Marissa then came over to them after buying herself some _Chanel_ lipstick from the _Chanel_ section.

"Hey", she said walking up to Summer. "Everything ok?"

"Not really", Summer responded turning to Marissa 'Taylor went to the bathroom and left me here with an ice-cream face", Marissa surveyed Ava. The ice-cream was all over her face. "And she won't let me go anywhere",

"Maybe she's bored", Marissa suggested.

"No. God ya think", Summer said sarcastically Ava tugged at her jeans again.

"K two seconds", Summer replied to her.

Marissa sensed that Summer was getting somewhat impatient because when she was shopping she didn't like to be interrupted. .

"I can take her", Marissa offered.

"You sure?" Summer asked gratefully

"Totally, I got my stuff", Marissa replied. She looked at Ava and furrowed her eye brows, she grabbed a tissue near the tester nail polish and bent down to wipe Ava's dirty hand and face.

"Thanks Coop", Summer responded as Marissa took Ava's hand and lead her out into the bigger part of the mall.

Marissa walked out into the busy part of the Mall where everyone was bustling around. People were talking in small groups; young teen couples were holding hands and whispering to each other, other people were arguing in corners away from the crowds. She could smell the tantalizing aroma of cookies and sweets.

As Marissa walked out into the centre of the mall everyone slowly turned their attention to her. Marissa felt a lot of eyes on her, as people whispered to one another. Most of the people at the mall were teenagers Marissa went to school with and to them she was still the_ legendary_ _Marissa Cooper_, who had done several things being at Harbour which included, dating Luke, overdosing on pills, dating Ryan Atwood aka _'the boy from Chino' _and been involved in a shooting. Now here she was walking with a little girl. She knew that people would talk and were already, she could already picture the conversations and what these fake people of New Port were thinking but she chose to ignore it.

Marissa reached the glass elevator. People were still looking at her as she bent down and grabbed Ava, and it started to make her feel uncomfortable. The Elevator doors slid open, more people emerged out and some of them stole glances at her. Marissa moved forward and everyone let her pass so that she was the first in the elevator. After her, more people walked inside, there were four guys, each one looked at her and smiled, there was one sophisticated looking lady carrying a black brief case and two old women chatting to each other. Once the doors were closed the two old women looked at Marissa and gave her a disgusted look before turning back to each other whispering things, Marissa didn't know these old ladies and she assumed they thought Ava was hers. The sophisticated looking lady turned to Marissa.

"Aww isn't she adorable", the lady said smiling at Ava. "She yours?"

Marissa saw the two old ladies glance at her. "No" Marissa said "she's….ah cousin".

The elevator doors slid open again. Marissa was the first to get out; as she made her way towards the big toy store she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Marissa turned around to see a tall guy with an olive complexion look at her and she recognized him as one of the guys in the elevator. The guy came across to her as an older guy. He smiled at her but it wasn't a sweet smile it was more of a flirtatious one.

"She's cute", he said touching Ava's cheek. Marissa didn't reply, she just clutched Ava tighter to her body.

"Yours?" he asked.

Marissa just looked at him

"Do you want something?" she asked uninterested. The guy moved a little closer to her and she started to feel a little fearful. Her heart began to palpitate and she took a step back. "Maybe your number", he said.

"I'm sorry, I'd have to check with my dad first", Marissa replied. The guy looked at her quite shocked.

"How old are you?" he said.

"Just turned sixteen", she lied. The guy stood stunned.

"Ahh I gotta go", he said and with that he walked away to his other friends waiting for him. Marissa rolled her eyes. Ava looked at Marissa innocently still holding her chocolate ice-cream in a cone, Marissa looked back at her "Yeah I know", Marissa said "He was creepy",

Later when Ava was ice-cream free they entered the biggest toy store there.

In the toy store Ava was seemed to be in her element as she examined all the toys. Marissa followed behind her.

"Hey calm down", Marissa called after her. Ava ran to _'the jungle'_ section of the store and in this section was all the big stuffed jungle animals, which sat on the green carpet representing the jungle floor and the smaller animals sat on shelves shaped like tree trunks. As Ava ran she accidentally tripped over a tiger's paw and landed on her hands. Marissa rushed over to her.

"You ok?" she asked. Ava turned her head to the side to look at Marissa and nodded. From what Marissa could tell Ava wasn't crying. Marissa grabbed her from behind "You know, if you don't run so fast you won't get hurt", she told her.

Ava however wasn't paying attention because her eyes had fallen on something intriguing. "Whas dat?" she said softly to Marissa as she pointed to a jungle animal, the way she pronounced the words was extremely cute, and her voice was very sweet.

Marissa replied saying it was a white tiger and she reached her hand up to grab it off the shelf. The tiger wasn't overly big in size and it was in a sitting position. Marissa took it down and gave it to her.

Just then Summer and Taylor joined them.

"Hey, how you guys doing?" Summer asked.

"Pretty good, where're Cohen and Ryan?" Marissa asked.

"Getting food come on", Summer motioned them.

* * *

Ryan, Seth, Marissa, Summer, Taylor and Ava were all eating in the food court area and all eating different food. Seth was eating a double cheese burger from MacDonald's , Ryan had a plate of Pad Thai, Marissa was eating Sushi, Summer had Mexican and Taylor had sea food, Ava was eating chips from MacDonald's.

"So day two", Seth said taking a sip of coke.

"More like week two", Summer said chewing her taco while trying not to let it spill on Ava who sat contently on her lap.

"Can't wait till your parents get back" Ryan said sitting opposite Seth.

"I can", Seth said "We've all done some crazy stuff", he looked at Marissa who raised her eye brows. "But nowhere near as crazy as this",

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but if you're gonna blame anyone, blame you", Summer said.

"Why didn't you just tell your parents?" Taylor asked, dipping her prawn in tar tar sauce.

"Cause he backed out", Ryan said.

Seth looked at him stunned, "You're supposed to be on my side",

Ryan grinned at him

"Two days ago it was like she never existed", Summer said looking down at her.

"Until that fateful night we found her on the doorstep", Seth replied.

"With nothing but a letter", Marissa continued.

"Hey what'd that letter say?" Taylor asked. Seth repeated the lines of the letter.

"So I guess you can't take her to the police then huh, whoever left her with you knows who you are", everyone stopped and thought about Taylor's words.

"The question is...who is it?" Marissa concluded.

* * *

All of them were now going for the elevators to the car parks because they were ready to go home and see what Ava got up to next.

They reached the elevators and there was only one open and people were already starting to fill it.

"Come on", Summer said holding Ava whilst calling the others in.

Summer, Seth and Taylor got in as other people pushed passed Ryan and Marissa. By the time everyone else was in, Ryan and Marissa saw how crowded it was.

"I'm gonna wait for the next one", Ryan said

"Sounds perfect", Marissa answered quite dully.

The elevator doors closed as another one opened. Ryan and Marissa walked inside and noticed it was completely deserted. The both entered and both felt somewhat awkward. . Ryan pressed the button and the doors closed with just the two of them in there.

It was silent, Ryan stood near the buttons on the side, and Marissa leaned back against the wall opposite him with her arms folded across her chest. Ryan glanced at her wanting to say something but no words could escape his lips. Marissa looked at him and he quickly looked away.

What happened to all those times where Marissa and Ryan couldn't get enough of each other? Marissa remembered when she was completely falling for him. Her thoughts flashed to where they shared their first kiss on the Ferris wheel. Marissa remembered the feeling of being happy when all her world was crumbling around her yet he was still there. When he left, he left her with an empty heart that wouldn't be whole again until he came back into her open arms.

What happened? Where was their spark?

Marissa wouldn't know it but Ryan was thinking the exact same thing. He remembered when Marissa came into his world nothing was the same, he loved how he could forget everything when she was with him, she left him feeling nothing but desire. He missed that sparkle of lust she had in her eyes when they were together.

Ryan and Marissa should've learnt by now that when someone loves something or someone they don't take it for granted cause they may lose it and the feelings they felt for each other wouldn't just disappear.

Suddenly the lift stopped and they both fell out of their thoughts as they waited for the doors to open. They waited after a minute or so….

"What's taking so long?" Marissa asked breaking their silence.

"I dunno know", Ryan replied waiting. After several minutes

"You don't think we're…stuck are we?" Marissa asked looking at Ryan.

* * *

Down in the car park Summer, Seth and Taylor were waiting for them.

"God where are they?" Summer said

"Maybe they got held up", Taylor replied as she put Ava into Summer's car.

* * *

Back in the elevator Ryan just got off the phone from calling the emergency number.

"What'd they say?" Marissa asked hopefully

"They said it could take a while", Ryan said to her.

Marissa sighed. She folded her arms and slid down onto the floor. Ryan looked at her, in his head he would never have thought that they would be stuck in an elevator…….together…..alone.

_What happens at the Mall…….Stays at the Mall……_

There was that awkward silence again, that silence only happened when it was just the two of them and nether knew what to say.

"This sucks", Ryan said to him self sitting on the floor next Marissa.

"Wow thanks", Marissa replied looking at him.

"Yeah ah, don't mention it", Ryan responded with a smile in her direction. Marissa gazed at him and shyly returned his smile.

"I guess it's not that bad", Marissa said "I mean it could be worse",

"Yeah how?" Ryan asked

"You could be stuck in here with Seth", Marissa said raising her eye brows.

"Or Ava", Ryan said to her. "I don't know who's worse",

"Seth definitely", Marissa replied looking over at the elevator doors.

Ryan stared at her

"Why him?"

"Cause you can't stick a Pacifier in his mouth", Marissa shrugged. Ryan laughed at her, he loved that hidden sense of humor she had.

"Did you ever think things would end up like this?" Marissa asked him in a more serious tone. Ryan looked at her.

"Being stuck in here, can't say I did", Ryan responded.

"I mean everything that's happened this year", Marissa said hoping that he would bring up the two of them.

Ryan thought about it.

"I never thought I'd actually graduate", Ryan replied honestly, Marissa looked at him

"Me either", she said half laughing. "So much for it being the best year ever, huh",

"I think Summer jinxed it", Ryan said

"I think I caused it", Marissa said quietly not daring to look at him.

"You can't blame yourself", Ryan said

"Why", Marissa replied seriously, staring at him "If I didn't do half the stuff that I did",

"You mean Volcheck?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded slowly with her eyes glued to her lap.

"That guy needs his ass kicked", Ryan said. Marissa looked at him with a tiny smile on her face. Ryan realized what he said then side glanced at her. "Sorry",

"Hey if I was as tough as you I'd like to kick his ass", Marissa said, Ryan smiled at her

"Just say the word", Ryan said, and Marissa gave a tiny giggle, she looked up at him and her huge glassy blue eyes met his sea blue ones. They gazed at each other as if they were both under a spell, the room was silent and time seemed to stand still. Their attention was on each other. No words were expressed; they were in one of those moments that they couldn't fight.

Ryan wished that she was in his arms; he wanted to hold her and tell her that he was sorry for their break up, for Sadie and for Volcheck. Marissa wished that she was in his arms and that her lips were on his, she wanted to feel that feeling of what it was like to be with him and to be in love with him. However wishing wasn't gonna make it happen.

Suddenly they both felt the elevator move and they felt it stop, the doors beginning to open.

There was that silence again.

"We should…." Marissa began dully not wanting to leave.

"Yeah", Ryan replied as Marissa got to her feet.

Ryan and Marissa exited the elevator and walked out. They found their way to the car park where the others were waiting for them.

**Ok so just to let all you people know exactly what happened with Volcheck! He is still around he cheats on Marissa when they were at the prom right and then he steals the money and yes Ryan bashed him!! But not bad enough that he had to be taken to hospital so he and Ryan never stole that car and Volcheck isn't trying 2 escape the police or whatever! So he is still around and he's gonna stir up some trouble. **

**I hope that you liked this chapter! I know you might wanna see some RM action soon but believe me that it's better when it's not rushed! But you will see them in action soon!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Almost the Perfect Night. **

New Port weather was always the same, warm and pleasant, the days consisted of people at the beach having a hell of a time and nights were either out partying or taking time out to be at home. For the Fab five this wasn't possible, the Ava factor was one thing but the weather that night was another. Never had the weather been so hot and dreadful.

Summer and Marissa were in Marissa's room as Summer emerged out of the bathroom wearing her new yellow bikini. Marissa, who wasn't a big fan of yellow thought that it actually looked really good on Summer because it suited her skin tone.

"So Coop tell me" Summer said standing at the door looking quite pretty in her little bikini as she stood with her hands placed on her hips.

"You look great", Marissa said honestly.

Summer's face dropped,

"I meant with you and Atwood…. all alone in the elevator", Summer said sitting on the bed next to Marissa.

"Nothing happened", Marissa replied as if to make Summer believe she was telling the truth. Although she kind of wished that something did happen with them.

"Not yet", Summer said, Marissa looked at her

"Nothing will happen", Marissa answered firmly

"Then you might wanna re-think wearing this little bikini", Summer said holding Marissa's pink bikini up. "That says I'm hot take me now"

"What, your wearing one", Marissa protested

"Did you forget I have a spineless, self absorbed tooth pick as a boyfriend", Summer replied

"So what do you want me to do?" Marissa asked.

Summer thought about it."Wear it", Summer replied giving the bikini to Marissa.

Marissa looked at her confused "What? But I thought you just said-"

"Give him the run around for once", Summer interrupted. Marissa looked at her unsure the last thing she wanted was to look desperate.

"Trust me, he won't know what hit him", Summer said with a little devilish smile.

Marissa looked at it and then back at Summer with an unsure smile.

Summer and Marissa walked outside by the pool where the others were, Seth was grilling some meat and proudly telling Taylor that whatever he found in the house he grilled. Ryan was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet floating in the water while Taylor lay back on one of Summer's tanning chairs. It was definitely quiet now that Ava was having her rare nap.

"Oh hey it's about time you two showed up", Seth said over at the griller grilling away. Summer looked at him and stood in her signature position (hands on her hips).

"Showed up? What are they like on a curfew", Taylor said snickering at Seth.

"I guess Cohen forgot to mention he curfews himself", Summer said with a hint of attitude as Taylor burst out laughing.

Seth just looked at her "No I don't" he said.

Ryan's eyes fell on Marissa who was sitting on the arm of Taylors chair and laughing with the others. He felt like his eyes were glued to her and no matter how much he tried to look the other way he just couldn't seem to do it. He saw the way she flipped her hair out of her face so gently and gracefully, the way her eyes drew people in for a second glance or how her smile was so innocent and carefree at the best of times. He loved when she was happy because it reminded him of why he fell for her in the first place. He was happy, it felt strange to think that this was the happiest he'd felt in a while. After the arrival of Ava he thought that nothing could go back to normal. Not that anything was ever normal in New Port but a child on a doorstep speaks for itself. Yet that night it seemed to be stress free except that Ava could've woken up any second and screamed that place down but other than that there was nothing to worry about. There was no stress of school or parents and it showed in everyone's mood that they were all chilled out.

Seth was still grilling the steak and watching everyone at the same time and he thought even though Ava was always getting to him, that night it was different he was relaxed and happy. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time she had actually had a nap which gave the others time to hang and not run around after her. For Seth the fact that it was the holidays was a bonus, and he and Summer were doing well even though they'd pay out each other. Secretly they both enjoyed it and wouldn't have it any other way. That's the way they were, they wouldn't be Seth and Summer if they weren't sarcastic to one another but deep down they were crazy in love.

In Summer's mind she was happy to see her best friend happy, the smile on Marissa's face brought a smile to hers. Summer was used to seeing Marissa troubled and indecisive and drowning herself in alcohol to escape the rollercoaster of life. That night there was something special in the air and Summer couldn't put her finger on what it was but it was but she hoped it would last forever.

Seth turned off the griller because the meat and corn was definitely ready.

"About time Cohen, my stomachs about to eat itself", Summer said.

"That's awesome", Seth said as Summer glared at him and raised her eyebrows with that look she always gave him that said 'Your an idiot' she came over to him and inspected the food he cooked. Seth looked at her and she nodded in approval.

"Hmm not bad", Summer said. "Now come on let's eat",

* * *

"So far this night's been pretty dam good", Summer said sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water, feeling the cool ripples move against her toes. "No whining from Ava -", Summer began

"Or Cohen", Marissa replied as she sat on the other side of Summer, smiling at Seth. Seth gazed at her.

"Well it's nice to see your not drunk or passed out", Seth said to her. "yet"

"At least she passes out when she's wasted, you just howl about nothing…..pretty much like your usual self", Summer said smirking.

"You know how this night gets better", Seth said to Summer but before Summer even had time to respond she felt Seth push against her.

"Cohen!!" she yelled but the next thing she felt was cold water all over her skin as her head went under water, her eyes began to sting as she quickly closed them and floated back up to the surface. The laughter from the others could now be heard as she wiped the water out of her eyes and pushed her now wet hair that was sticking to her face out of the way.

"Cohen you jackass!!" Summer shouted laughing as she sent a huge waver of water in his direction. Taylor joined Summer in the water but she entered a little more gracefully. Taylor swam up to Summer and whispered in her ear. Summer burst out laughing. Marissa who was sitting on Taylors' chair furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity as to what they were whispering about, but she thought it might be a pay back plan for Seth.

"Come here", Summer motioned her hands for Marissa.

Summer turned to Ryan who was sitting on the edge of the pool "Hey Atwood, this pool is big enough for you too",

"Oh Summer that's nice, you ask him", Seth said.

"Hey!'' Summer said lightly hitting his leg "Ryan wasn't the one that threw me in the pool Cohen"

Ryan was about to get in when they all heard the sound of the telephone.

"I'll get it", Summer said emerging from the pool quickly and grabbing a towel to wrap around her body.

Summer ran inside the house soaking with water and dampening the carpet.

"Hello", Summer answered.

"Summer, its Julie",

"Julie?" Summer asked "What's going on?" she could tell from Julie's voice that something was wrong.

"I'm at the hospital", Julie began.

"What?" Summer asked concern flooding her voice. "What happened", she asked thinking it was her dad that was hurt.

"It's Sandy and Kirsten", Julie replied. "They were in an accident",

"Oh my God" Summer gasped.

* * *

Summer felt numb, she found herself chocking on nothing. Her heart was palpitating fast as if it was trying to make her feel worse. It had been five minutes since she had gotten off the phone with Julie and she had collapsed onto the sofa and sank into it; hoping that she could sink even further and become lost in the fabric so no one could see her.

"Hey Sum I", Marissa walked in with a yellow towel wrapped around her small frame. Marissa froze when she saw Summer sitting petrified on the sofa. "Summer?" Marissa asked baffled. Summer looked up and Marissa could see that those tiny water drops streaming down her face were tears.

Marissa rushed over to her. "What happened?"

Summer told her the news.

"A coma?" Marissa said.

Summer nodded at her. "Your mom said they might not make it" she whispered.

"Oh my God" was all Marissa could say this news hit her like a thousand knives stabbing her body. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Both were processing what they just received and both of them were having the same thoughts of what they were gonna say to Ryan and Seth.

Ava broke their trail of thoughts that seemed to make them light headed.

"I'll get her" Summer said getting up, she felt that going to Ava would be like an escape for her so she wouldn't have to think about what she just heard but the problem was no matter how much she was gonna try to run, the news would only run with her. There was no escaping that they were gonna have to tell Seth and Ryan but how?

Summer left Marissa to ponder about things.

Summer entered her room where Ava lay awake on top of the covers. Avas' cries usually subsided when she saw someone and by someone meaning Summer, Marissa or Taylor but Ava was still in tears as she tried to sit up.

"Hey", Summer pulled the cotton sheet back and gently lifted Ava into her arms "what's going on with you?" she said softly bouncing Ava lightly in her arms as the child began to hold on to Summer tightly still crying "Sssh"

Marissa made her presence known in the room.

"You guys ok?" she asked walking over to a desperate Summer looking at her clueless.

"Huh?" Summer replied loudly.

"Maybe not" Marissa answered surveying Ava.

Summers grip on Ava tightened as she felt the child start to shake.

"Coop she's shaking" Summer said surprised turning to Marissa for help.

"What?" Marissa replied also surprised.

"Here" Summer moved forward and Marissa touched Ava's arm and could feel a slight shiver.

"Maybe she's cold", Marissa thought out loud as Ava continued to cry.

"In this weather?" Summer responded hoisting Ava up a bit.

Marissa placed her hand over Ava's forehead "Maybe she's sick".

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we cool bathing her?" Summer asked watching Taylor.

"Might help bring her fever down" Taylor replied as she held Ava with one arm and checked the water with the other. Marissa sat on the edge of the bath and watched nervously as Taylor put her in. Ava whimpered like she was in pain as soon as the water touched her pale soft skin she began to shiver extremely badly. Taylor poured the water over Ava's face and hair hoping the bath would bring her fever down.

"I can't believe she's sick" Marissa said looking at Ava sympathetically.

"Well as soon as your parents get back everything will be easier" Taylor replied. Marissa and Summer exchanged looks at one another. Not only had they not told Seth or Ryan but they also didn't realize that they had no idea when Kirsten or Sandy would wake up or when Julie and Neil would be back.

Summer exhaled so deeply that Marissa heard it and looked up and her best friend. Summer was pained inside and Marissa could recognize this, because she felt it too. Summer then turned on her heel and exited the room.

"Where'd she go?" Taylor asked turning to look at the door way.

"I'll be back in a second" Marissa replied getting up and walking out of the bath room.

Summer sat curled up in a ball on her bed. Her knees were hugged to her chest and her head rested on them.

Marissa came in and just silently sat next to her. Summer's big brown eyes met Marissa's glassy blue ones.

"Coop, what's happening?" Summer asked almost tearful in a desperate way and she hoped that Marissa had an answer that would explain everything.

"I don't know anymore", Marissa replied "it just doesn't seem right",

"First Ava now this", Summer stated. "What are we gonna do?" but before Marissa even had time to reply with an _'I don't know'_ the telephone rang. Summer immediately grabbed it.

"Hello",

"Summer look have you said anything yet?" Julie asked.

"Just to Marissa, why?"

"Well your Father's gonna fly out this morning and he'll be there tomorrow for you guys",

"Is there any news?"

"No not yet, but I have to go so just keep it to yourselves", Julie put the phone down as did Summer while. Marissa sat there anxiously.

"What did she say?"

"Not to say anything", Summer replied.

About ten minutes later, Taylor stood in the doorway and saw the girls talking in low voices and she sensed something was up.

"K tell me what's going on?" Taylor asked bluntly walking into the room as Ava lay in her arms with her head resting on Taylors' shoulder, she too looked at Summer and Marissa.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa said looking up and trying to play it cool.

"Don't lie to me" Taylor said walking over to them and eying them suspiciously.

Summer and Marissa exchanged looks as Taylor went to sit down on the bed across from them. Summer looked at Marissa and shrugged.

"Seth's parents were in a car accident", Marissa said. Taylor's mouth dropped.

"No way", she said "Are they……"

"In a coma", Summer replied quickly not letting Taylor finish what she was gonna say because it was to painful to even think about. They all sat there in silence, the only noise that could be heard was Ava sucking her pacifier and playing with Taylors' hair.

"So ah, what happens now?" Taylor asked.

"My dad's coming in the morning to tell Seth and Ryan"

"And until then?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know", Summer responded. Suddenly they heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs.

Summer jumped off the bed.

"Tell Seth I'm sick", she added quickly before running into the bathroom and slamming the door just before Seth and Ryan entered.

Taylor and Marissa looked at the door opening as the guys entered "Why you guys in here for?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Ava woke up, with a fever", Marissa replied.

"Where's Summer?" Seth asked. They heard the shower turn on. "The shower?"

"Maybe it's contagious", Taylor said "Ava wakes with a fever and Summer didn't look too good",

"You don't think she's…" Seth began thinking about the possibility.

"Sick", Taylor responded "Well what else could it be?"

"Ahh can you get sick that quickly though?" Seth asked unsure.

"Let's not test that theory", Taylor replied. "Maybe you guys should go, you know at least until we know Ava's better", Taylor said gently and she tried her best not to sound mean so it didn't look like she was kicking them out, because that was the last thing she wanted.

Seth and Ryan looked at each other.

"Probably a good idea" Seth said "that way I don't have to hear about it"

"From who Ava or Summer?" Ryan asked confused.

Seth laughed "Summer", he said then he looked back at Marissa and Taylor "You didn't hear that",

Taylor smiled but deep down she really felt for them. "Come on I'll walk you out", she got up with Ava in her arms. Seth and Ryan looked at Ava.

"Yeah keep her away", Ryan said not wanting to catch anything that Ava had.

"Right", Taylor said quickly forgetting the fact that Ava was the one that was supposed to be getting everyone sick. Taylor passed her to Marissa. Marissa's hands met Ava's pajamas as she took her under her arms, Marissa turned her around so she was facing the side and gently sat her on her lap.

Taylor, Seth and Ryan left the room in silence and Marissa now sat also in silence as Ava sat on Marissa's legs which were crossed on the bed. Marissa pulled a few loose strands behind her ears, she exhaled deeply thinking about Sandy and Kirsten and how something like this could happen to two good people. Suddenly she felt Ava twirling the tips of her blonde hair. Her mind was in over drive she couldn't imagine why it was Sandy and Kirsten in a coma and why Ava, who was so delicate and fragile the one without parents. She looked at Ava and wondered what would happen to her and would they ever find who abandoned her. Seeing as Ava wasn't crying Marissa placed her warm hand softly on her forehead again. Luckily Ava's forehead wasn't as warm as it was before.

Marissa was waiting for Taylor to enter before she called Summer back in that way she knew the boys were gone.

Taylor walked back in again and dropped on the bed, she breathed out intensely looking distressed with her arms folded across her chest tightly.

"What do we do?" she asked looking at Marissa desperately. Marissa shrugged in return

"Well for one thing Ava can't be in the house when Summer's dad gets in" Marissa stated. Taylor looked at her and she just realized that there was still the Ava factor that needed to be taken care of as did Ava with her fever. Just then Summer's head peeped through the bathroom door.

"He's gone", Marissa said without Summer even having said a word and she felt bad that she had forgot to call her when Taylor re-entered the room. Summer emerged from the door.

"What's going on?" Summer asked sitting next to Marissa.

"We don't know what to do with Ava tomorrow", Marissa said unsure.

"What do we do with her?" Taylor asked. Summer looked at Marissa then at Taylor and Marissa caught on to Summer's answer. The room was very silent and Taylor then noticed two pairs of eyes on her. The huge glassy blue eyes said '_can you take her?'_ and the enchanting brown ones said_ 'Please, please we'll do anything' _then she saw Summer smile at her.

"Fine but just until your dad leaves" Taylor finished staring in Summer's direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8. A Surprising Visit with Unexpected Plans. **

Dr. Roberts slowly opened his eyes; he slid his head up and turned to look out the window of the white taxi he was in. Sleep had come over him and then disappeared as the car went over a few bumps on the road. The Mansions of New Port were visible as the taxi pulled into the drive way of the Cohen house. Neil didn't take any luggage with him just his long black jacket and Pass Port with money in his leather wallet. Neil went and paid the taxi driver who looked at him with droopy eyes probably wanting to be home asleep than having to drive rich people around all day.

He stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him looking up at the Cohen house, his stomach started to feel uneasy and he knew that the worst was still to come. He made his way to the door and pressed the door bell. It was possible that no one was even up yet as he stood outside fumbling his fingers. Through the door he saw someone's face blurred by the glass. The door swung open to reveal Seth standing there in his shorts and t-shirt with his blue robes over the top and untamed hair.

"Dr. Roberts?" Seth said somewhat surprised definitely not the person he would have expected.

"Hello Seth", Dr. Roberts said awkwardly as Seth continued to look puzzled

"Uh hi, come in", Seth moved aside to let Neil in. "You guys back from Paris?" he asked wondering if it was just him or his parents too.

"Just me", Dr. Roberts said turning back to look at Seth as he closed the door. Both their eyes met. "I was hoping that I could talk to you and Ryan about something", he said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I'll go get him", Seth replied puzzled but he didn't want to question Dr. Roberts considering they were getting along now. He walked down into the kitchen before turning back "Make yourself comfortable", he said before going to find Ryan.

* * *

Over at the Roberts mansion Marissa and Summer were both running around the extremely big house and hiding anything that spelt baby. Marissa hurried into her room and put all of Ava's clothes in her dresser. It was all an act of secrecy, Marissa felt wrong and at the same time scared because they were lying by hiding Ava and what would happen when the truth came catapulting out. _In all these years of living in New Port nothing could have been more unexpected. _Summer emerged in the door way.

"House baby proof yet?" Summer said gasping like she had run a four hundred meter race. Marissa glanced at her.

"Her clothes are covered", she said. Summer walked in the room and by her facial expressions it was obvious that she was getting nervous. She exhaled loudly tensing her shoulders and then releasing them her heart was palpitating it felt like it was gonna jump out of her throat making her stomach tense up at the very thought. It took such an effort for her to walk over to the end of Marissa's bed and slump on the quilt.

Summer's big browns eyes which were always mysterious and luring were now dull and distressed. Her eyes connected with Marissa's massive blue eyes which always seemed to sparkle when she smiled reflecting the person she was inside but they didn't glisten this time, they just looked depressed with no life in them. Summer looked down at her feet which were crossed on the bed she wanted to hide herself away, she felt guilty that she didn't tell Seth. The very thought of Seth not wanting to see her anymore after he found out scared her after all he did have a right to know about his parents and she kept her lips shut not wanting to hurt him. He couldn't blame her for that could he?_Could he blame her for caring too much about him? _

Marissa sensed the uneasiness in Summer and knew straight away why Summer was nervous. Marissa tried to put herself in Summer's shoes so she could understand her. If Marissa had been with Ryan and she had kept the secret from him would Ryan be mad at her? Marissa remembered the times where she kept things from Ryan; when Trey tried to rape her was the one that flooded into her mind. She felt anxious remembering how she couldn't look or even kiss Ryan. That destroyed her because all she wanted was to be close to him but she couldn't because she cared a lot about Ryan to ever want to see him hurt even though sometimes she knew she did things that made him hurt. Marissa glanced at Summer who was holding Share bear across her chest almost for comfort. Marissa looked at her sympathetically now realizing how hard it was for Summer.

"Hey" Marissa said gently sitting next to the brunette. "Sum" she put a hand on Summer's arm. "It'll be ok", she said in the softest tone.

"I lied Coop", Summer said miserably "When Seth finds out, nothing will be ok",

* * *

Ryan and Seth sat on the couch that had its back to the window, while Dr. Roberts sat alone on the other opposite them.

"So what's going on?" Seth said casually twiddling his thumbs. Dr Roberts wasn't sure how he was going to say what he had to say. Should he just come out and say it or should he tell them the story leading up to the accident. He saw Seth and Ryan's expressions and he knew what he had to do.

"It's about your parents", these words flew straight out of his mouth.

Seth furrowed his eyes brows confused. "Mom and Dad?" he said puzzled Dr. Roberts nodded. "Are they ok?" Seth said looking for an answer although his tone was calm.

There was a long pause in which Dr. Roberts chocked on the next few words that were on the tip of his tongue. "They're at the hospital in Paris", he said apprehensively.

Seth's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and he leaned back in shock. Ryan on the other hand really didn't have a way with words he too was shocked but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Hospital why what's going on?" Seth said trying to stay calm and not imagine the worst in situations but that appeared to always be difficult.

Dr. Roberts leaned forward on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees his body started to get some what tenser.

"Late last night, your parents went out and……. we got a phone call from the hospital a few hours later, saying there was an accident",

"Accident!" Seth said forcefully gasping. "Well their ok though right"

"I don't know", Dr. Roberts answered.

"You don't know?" Seth asked unbelievably

"Can we see them", Ryan asked speaking for the first time. Seth's hazel eyes met Dr. Roberts, as did Ryan's blue ones. Seth's expression was impatient he wanted answers, Ryan's expression was different, perhaps because Ryan had seen a lot of bad things in his life that he always expected the worst and in this case his expression told Dr. Roberts that he knew things were not good. Dr. Roberts took a deep breath…

"They're in a coma", he said finally.

* * *

Summer was in her room looking at the Graduation photos of the four of them. It was strange to think that not even two weeks later two people were struggling to stay alive. Summer's thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Hello", she said thinking that it would be her dad because she was wondering were he was, she expected him a while back.

"Feeling any better?" Seth asked but not in his usual chirpy tone. Summer took a few seconds to think of what to say. "Not really", she said trying to cough.

There was a pause in the phone. Summer was waiting for Seth to say something but she never expected…….

"Summer I know …so you can cut the charade ok", Seth said in a dark tone.

Summer fell silent those last few words hit her like a bullet. The words that she hoped to come out of her mouth were _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'_ how much she wanted to apologize but the words didn't seem to pass her lips.

"You know?" she said to almost a terrified whisper. "My dad-"

"Got here before you did….I'm guessing", Seth said in a cold tone. He honestly couldn't believe that his girlfriend would keep something like this a secret.

"I'm so sorry Cohen", Summer pleaded gently, water starting to sting her brown eyes.

"You should've told me", Seth said

"I didn't know what to say and then Julie told me not to say anything not until she knew herself", Summer said defensively.

"Yeah cause that makes everything ok", he replied.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell you with no story, no reason why, keep you waiting for my dad" she answered.

Seth didn't reply, he was angry with her for not telling the truth, but he didn't want to break them up especially now that he was going to need her.

Marissa was sitting on her bed. Her long legs stretched out lazily, she wore little petite pink shorts and a black tank top, her long blonde hair all pulled back in a long plait. In her hand Marissa was talking on her little cell phone. Summer walked in just as Marissa ended her call.

"Who was that?" Summer asked going to sit on the bed at the end of Marissa's feet.

"Oh Kaitlin", Marissa replied putting her cell phone down beside her opened book that she was reading. "She gets back tomorrow night",

"Too bad I won't be here", Summer said quietly staring at her knees.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked.

Summer was quiet and no response exited her shiny full lips.

"Sum what's going on?" Marissa asked with a more serious tone to her voice.

"Cohen and Ryan know Coop", Summer said finally.

Marissa's eyes grew wider as she leaned forward in shock. "They know?" she came out with "how?"

"My Dad", Summer responded quietly.

"He's there?" Marissa asked surprised. "But I thought..."

"So did I", Summer replied back. Marissa fell back against her pillows and folded her arms across her chest. "Did you talk to Seth?"

Summer nodded in response.

"How is he?" Marissa asked, in her head she really wanted to know how Ryan was as well but decided not to say anything incase Summer caught on to something not that she hadn't already.

"Packing probably", she replied.

"What's he packing for?" Marissa asked wondering why Seth would be packing just after he found out about his parents.

"My dad's flying back tomorrow and they're flying with him", Summer answered.

"To Paris", Marissa said now understanding. Summer nodded slowly turning to face Marissa bringing her knees up on the bed and hugging them to her chest.

"And you?" Marissa said turning her head slightly trying to meet Summer's gaze. Summer looked up at her "He asked me too", she recalled.

"So go", Marissa pushed gently.

"And you?" Summer said to her. Summer felt bad having to leave Marissa there with Ava considering that Summer had no idea how long they would be in Paris for.

Marissa smiled at her "Hey as long as you don't take Taylor with you I'll be fine", she replied knowing that Taylor had Ava and there was no way that Marissa was going to stay on her own with Ava and Kaitlin together.

Summer smiled back feeling slightly better "Guess I better pack", she said.

Marissa nodded returning the smile. "Come on", Marissa slid her legs off the bed and got up. Summer did the same and followed her out of Marissa's room closing the door behind them.

**Hey sorry it took like forever to get up. It's just with school and the tenth grade I'm swamped. Hope this chap is good. I'm really excited about the next one cause I get to bring that little devious trouble maker back!! **

**Natasha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Two Return as Five Depart. **

_"Flight twenty three to Paris now boarding, flight twenty three to Paris now boarding". _

Everyone stood up. Seth and Summer shared a quick glance, both realizing they were now leaving New Port.

"This is it", Dr. Roberts said eying each of them.

They made their way over to where many amounts of people were starting to line up and get their tickets checked. They managed to get in line quickly and there weren't too many people in front of them.

Marissa surveyed everyone that was waiting in line; some people were short, some tall, some where wearing tight business suites, others were in polo sweaters and jeans and some looked from foreign countries. She watched as each person joined the line making it longer. Something inside of her was aching to be apart of that line, to get away. No matter how much Marissa tried to deal with the Ocean of New Port she found herself gasping for air in this town and still ended up being swallowed and dragged underneath the waves…. drowning.

They were now at the top of the line the red haired lady at the front began to check their tickets off one by one. Once Summer's ticket was checked she turned to Marissa and wrapped her arms around her.

"Bye Coop", Summer said softly.

"Bye", Marissa said hugging her "Take care ok"

"Right back at you", Summer whispered holding her tightly. "Call me, I don't care if it's like three in the morning", Summer said letting her go as Marissa smiled "I'll still answer",

"I know", Marissa replied sadly because she didn't know how long Summer and the others would be gone for.

"You guys ready?" Dr. Roberts said once their tickets were checked. He turned to Marissa "Take care and I'll let your mom know Kaitlin gets back"

Marissa nodded as he gave her a quick hug.

'Bye" she said to him.

Seth turned to her and even though it was his parents that were in hospital he felt the slightest bit sorry for Marissa having to stay behind to look after Ava and her sister. In Seth's mind he didn't know who was worse.

"Take care of yourself" he said giving a small wave to her.

Marissa smiled at the gesture knowing she and Seth didn't always get along.

"Yeah you too", she said as Seth followed behind Dr. Roberts.

Marissa's eyes met Ryan's who stood there silently and she could feel her heart beat rapidly quickening.

"Good luck" Ryan smiled "And not just with Kaitlin", he said low enough for only her to hear.

"Thanks" Marissa replied shyly.

"And you know….." Ryan began as Marissa looked up "Be careful" he said finally.

Marissa was taken by surprise at his words and she knew deep down who Ryan was talking about. Marissa smiled timidly knowing he still cared about her even though something always came between them.

Marissa shyly nodded with a warm smile. Neither of them knew who indicated the hug but before Marissa knew it he had his arms around her, Marissa's eyes slowly closed feeling his warmth against her as she put a hand on his back. Time stood still for them and the whole room went quiet as if someone had cast a spell, but all spells don't last forever and when Marissa soon realized what was happening she let go of him.

"Take care" she said quietly as he joined the others.

They walked through the long tunnel that leads to the plane. Seth and Dr. Roberts gave one last wave. Ryan turned to look back at her and their blue eyes connected instantly like a positive and negative charge, a tiny smile spread across her stunning face as he turned the other way and followed. Summer looked back at Marissa who waved to her slowly. Summer fought back what was starting to escape from her eyes as she looked at Marissa who nodded slowly as if to reassure Summer things would be ok.

It was strange because Summer just didn't want to leave and she couldn't put her finger on it as to why.

Marissa had this empty feeling of being alone when she saw Summer and the others leave and that's the one thing that she didn't want. She watched them through the window as they walked up the line with people following behind them and making their way to the plane. Marissa's long slender hands met the cold glass window, sliding down it softly and gracefully. While she was standing miles away she watched her friends enter the huge plane that would take them to their next journey as they leave the massive Ocean of destruction that is New Port, to complete freedom.

At exactly ten past eleven that morning …..

Marissa pulled up into the Robert's mansion driveway, her hands slowly moving around the wheel as she turned the car and parked it at the front of the massive cement stair case that lead up to the huge glass double front doors. Her realization was she no longer had Summer there and it was just her on her own with Kaitlin coming back that night. No more Summer, Seth or Ryan and that scared her because even though she never admitted it, she really hated being on her own. Stuck in her thoughts Marissa didn't realize that there was another car in the drive way. Furrowing her eye brows she guessed it was Taylor's car. Stopping the engine, grabbing her keys and her little white bag she opened the door stepping out.

Sure enough in front of those huge double doors stood Taylor in a peach coloured halter neck top, skinny jeans and bronze coloured flip flops, her caramel blonde hair half up half down. At her hip was Ava looking as cute as always in a small white strapped top that flared out, baby pink pants and white sandals her fine wispy blonde hair in small pig tails.

"Hey" she said shutting the car door. "You guys ok?" Marissa made her way up the cement steps.

"Well I am….but your not gonna be" Taylor responded in a matter of factly tone as Marissa reached her.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa replied curious as to what was going to upset her now that hasn't already happened. Reaching her keys for the door she waited for a response.

"I have some news"; Taylor delivered in a real business tone.

"Well I guess that makes two of us" Marissa said coolly turning the key and unlocking one side of the double doors. They both entered inside the enormous mansion.

"Trust me mines worse", Taylor told nodding her head.

Marissa closed the door surprised. "But you haven't heard mine yet" she stated.

"True, good point but ….mines still worse believe me", was Taylors reply.

Marissa raised her eyes brows at Taylor with a small smile, she then made her way into the monstrous kitchen lazily putting her bag on the bench and throwing herself on a stool at the breakfast bar. Exhaling loudly as she threw herself down, sliding her hand up to her face and leaning on it, her big blue eyes met Taylor's light hazel eyes.

Taylor looked at her sympathetically, knowing Marissa's sadness was due to Summer, Ryan, and Seth leaving, Taylor had wanted to go to the airport too but she couldn't take Ava there and her mom didn't even know about the little Blondie's existence. For her mom was out of town so Taylor could only call Summer and wish her luck.

Taylor lifted Ava on the counter and then her hands met the back of it as she hoisted herself up as well sitting down, she let her feet swing back and fourth as the heel of her shoes hit the back of the bench. She pulled Ava onto her lap so she didn't fall off.

"So", Marissa began being lost for words.

"So….." Taylor responded being equally lost.

"Well what does this have to do with me?" said Marissa remembering Taylors words moments ago '_Well I am….but your not gonna be.'_

Looking nervously down "Ah well it has to do with you because……I'm leaving" Taylor looked back at her.

"What" Marissa said lifting her face off her hand in shock. "Not you too?"

"Relax, it's just for a week" Taylor explained calmly like she was explaining something to an over emotional five year old. "….or you know… two"

Why was everyone leaving, it seemed to be the new trend these days. "Where're you going, Paris?" Marissa joked, a little ticked off. It seemed that's where everyone was going.

Taylor looked like she was about to burst into tears "Ah well…….."

Marissa's mouth dropped "You've gotta be kidding me?" Marissa stated "You're going to Paris?"

She couldn't believe it, what was it about Paris? Or was everyone going there because it was Marissa's favorite place and they knew she couldn't go. It wasn't just that bothering her it was now with Taylor going Marissa had no one. God only knew what Kaitlin would get up to.

"I'm sorry, this must be really hard", Taylor said nervously as they're eyes met each others "Good thing I'm totally kidding!" she blurted out vibrantly giving Marissa a very mischievous smile. Rolling her eyes Marissa smiled in return. I bet she didn't see that one coming; Marissa wasn't used to Taylor's invisible humor.

"Ok so where are you leaving to?" she asked feeling the slightest bit better.

"Chicago", Taylor replied "Some-" Taylor stopped abruptly feeling Ava on her lap leaning forward and reaching out for what looked like Marissa's white bag; she was babbling on in baby language as she stretched her little pale soft arm out. Marissa handed it her way and Ava's small fingers gripped it. Taylor continued as Ava leaned against her chest. "Some National football team needs my moms help on something",

Marissa was surprised because she had no idea what 'The Veronica Townsend' actually specialized in and what her working job was apart from almost ruining Marissa's future at Harbor. "Wait what does your mom do?'

Taylor breathed in deeply as if to begin a huge speech "Well aside from being the most evil conniving woman in the world and man chaser of the year, she's also a sports agent",

Marissa raised her eyes brows in complete shock, that's not what she would've expected from Taylor's mom, maybe an events coordinator or a graphic designer or maybe even a lawyer but not a sports agent. Taylor sensed Marissa's shock knowing full well why that would be surprising. Most people would think that sports agents are male and if not then have very masculine features. Not quite like Veronica Townsend.

"Yeah Athletes turn to her for advice", Taylor finished.

Marissa wondered what reason Taylor would have for wanting to stay with her mom, and she came to the conclusion that maybe all Taylor wanted was for someone to ask if she wanted to stay behind. Marissa felt sorry for Taylor because growing up with Veronica Townsend couldn't be easy. However neither could growing up with Julie Cooper.

"You can't stay behind?" she asked hoping that the answer would be a yes.

"Well my aunt's in Chicago and let's face it she pretty much raised me when my mom was man drooling or spa hoping or actually working so I thought I'd you know go see her". Taylor said "and the best part is my mom has no idea I'm going!"

Those words, Marissa did not expect and she figured they would've been leaving together.

"How?" Marissa asked.

"She left three days ago" Taylor answered "I'm just going for my aunt",

Marissa could only accept Taylor's decision for she would've done the same thing. Marissa knew what was coming next if that was Taylor's choice.

"So…" she began looking down "Ava'd be stuck with me",

"Not quite", Taylor answered causing Marissa to look up "You'd be stuck with Ava. Oh and her invisible friend Ali",

Marissa furrowed her eyebrows "Who's Ali?"

"Not a clue", Taylor said "She keeps repeating the name though",

"Really cause we've never heard her say anything", Marissa said.

"Its baby babble", Taylor said "it sounds like baby babble, I only just picked it up", Taylor said referring to the name.

Marissa looked over at Ava who sat contently on Taylor's lap playing with the zipper on Marissa's bag. Could she do it? Look after Ava for a week or two on her own, Marissa doubted it straight away. Then it hit her…. Kaitlin would be arriving that night.

"Oh and Kaitlin", she winced leaning her face against her hand frustrated.

"Kaitlin?' Taylor questioned.

"She gets back from Boarding school", Marissa answered dreading the thought of how could she cope with both Kaitlin and Ava.

"When?' Taylor asked surprised.

Before Marissa had time to answer that question, the front door opened and the sound of laughter filled the hall. Whatever the girls were thinking disappeared as Marissa heard a voice non other than Kaitlin laughing with what sounded like another girl.

Taylor glared at Marissa who looked terrified at her. "Now?' Taylor hissed "and you didn't tell me?'

"I didn't know, She said she'd get back tonight", Marissa whispered back forcefully.

"Tonight's not now", Taylor replied in panic. "What do we do?'

Hastily, Marissa looked around the room as if she was hoping the answer would jump right out in front of her. Then she noticed the back door.

"Sneak round the back I'll meet you outside", Marissa replied hastily turning back to Taylor.

Taylor jumped off the bench as fast as she could and grabbed Ava who was still holding Marissa's bag. She ran quietly to the glass doors that over looked the pool. The doors lead out to the immaculate pool and she could go around the house and back to the front where her car was.

"Marissa?' Kaitlin called. Marissa thought that she sounded somewhat like her mom when she called, remembering all the times Julie would call her daughter. Even though Julie and Kaitlin sounded very different their mannerisms were similar. Looking over her shoulder Marissa saw that Taylor wasn't in sight.

Footsteps could be heard as two girls entered the kitchen.

"Hey" Kaitlin greeted coming into the kitchen. She looked like a normal rich teenager in jeans and a green top which like Ava's flared, matching flip flops and her hair tied back with her side fringe. Marissa recognized the other girl standing next to Kaitlin as her room mate from boarding school. Marissa couldn't get over how similar this girl was to Summer. They had the same features and their sense of style was similar. The girl wore jeans similar to Kaitlin's, a red tank top, casual black heels and her long almost black hair pinned up on the sides.

"Hey you're back early" Marissa said getting off the stool.

"Yeah it was a waste of time staying" Kaitlin said. "I don't know what I was thinking going back after your graduation", she went on.

"Yeah why did you go back?" Marissa asked

"I left some stuff behind", Kaitlin said "Including my final report",

Marissa smiled "Do I wanna ask?"

"Ask", Kaitlin said "Just don't expect an answer", she titled her head and smiled "Besides I'm sure they're all partying hard now we're not there", Kaitlin folded her arms across her chest.

Marissa guessed straight away who would be partying hard "You mean Trevor?" Marissa asked feeling more apart of her sister's life than when she arrived the first time months ago.

"Yeah the teachers, and this buck tooth skank on the Cheerleading squad", Kaitlin told.

"Amber", the other girl said to Marissa who raised her eye brows wondering how many people hated her sister and vise versa. "She's this clueless Blonde Miami ho",

Even this girl and Summer spoke the same because Marissa could've sworn Summer would've said something like that.

"Who's totally loaded, her parents own two TV stations in Miami", Kaitlin finished.

"Right so, why does she hate you?" Marissa asked

"Ask Trevor he's her B.F", Kaitlin answered.

"B.F?" Marissa questioned "As in boy friend right?" Marissa asked.

"Their the perfect couple" Kaitlin said "Ones a sleazy skeeze and the others a-"

"Stupid skank", Hadley finished. "With totally fake boobs",

Marissa raised her eye brows and widened her eyes slightly at the comments.

"Hey who's car's in the drive way?' Kaitlin asked.

Marissa completely forgot for a split second when she was paying attention to her sister that Taylor was waiting for her.

"Ahh Taylor", Marissa answered before getting off the stool.

"As in Townsend?" Kaitlin replied not knowing Marissa and Taylor were hanging out.

"Yeah umm I just gotta go do this …….." Marissa couldn't think of the word to say "Thing with Taylor", she said starting to move towards the hall. She found that the girls had left their bags on the floor as Kaitlin looked confused at her.

"So I'll be back", Marissa said meeting Kaitlin's eyes.

Kaitlin felt a nudge from her friend.

"Hey can Hadley crash here for a few days", Kaitlin asked knowing Marissa couldn't say no when she was in a hurry. She couldn't exactly ask Julie when Julie and Dr. Roberts had taken a trip to Paris with Sandy and Kirsten.

"Just till my Dad gets back", Hadley said not wanting to intrude.

"Uh yeah sure", Marissa said "Make yourself at home", after a smile from the girls Marissa quickly turned on her heel and left for the door. Once closed Kaitlin turned to Hadley who looked back at her. "How awesome will this be!" she said.

Outside Marissa hurried down the stone cement steps to see Taylor sitting in her car waiting for her. Marissa opened the door and got in the car closing the door behind her. Surveying around Taylor sat in the driver's seat with Ava sitting in the car seat they had bought her. Silence filled the car for a few seconds.

"Nice Job", Marissa said complimenting on how quickly Taylor got out of the kitchen. Taylor looked at her.

"You weren't so bad yourself;" Taylor said "didn't know you were such a quick thinker"

"Yeah I guess we make a great team" Marissa said laughing sarcastically.

Taylor laughed in return "Yeah actually", Taylor replied smiling back. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she and Marissa were even friends. To her it was like being friends with this rich beautiful princess but getting to know Marissa she realized she was so much more than that.

"So", Marissa began "What happens now?"

"I've been thinking and …" Taylor started "We need a G.P",

Marissa raised her eyebrows much like she did when she was listening to her sister go on about some girl at school. "G.P.?"

"Game Plan", Taylor pointed out and it was going to consist of how they were supposed to explain Ava to Kaitlin.

"Oh", Marissa said catching the drift. "Well I guess. G.P"

"Exactly, Game Plan", Taylor said.

'No", Marissa said making Taylor furrow her eyes brows "Good Point", Marissa smiled in Taylor's direction. Well what could Taylor say she guessed Marissa was quite the quick thinker.

**Whoa it's about time I got this chapter up! Well I know you guys probably can't really see a plot yet it's more about their everyday life but believe me you will find out who Ava's parents are, but not just yet. Know that Hadley is gonna be sticking around, and some one (Not mentioning a name) is going to be making a reappearance sometime soon. **

**Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!! Stay tuned!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Emotions **

Hours later Marissa entered the Roberts Mansion, quietly opening the door and hearing the creak it made as she opened it. Halfway open is where she left it, peering inside to check if anyone was still around. It was silent; the only noise that she heard was Ava's slow breathing and the sucking of her Pacifier against her neck. Cautiously she stepped inside and closed the door behind her with her free arm which once returned to where it was positioned, on Ava's back once the door was closed.

Marissa caught sight of the glass doors that lead out to the pool, and laughter could be heard coming from the other side.The coast was clear; she made her way up the winding stairs for her bedroom and once reaching the top she went to her room.

Her room displayed a lot of beauty. The blinds were up revealing the sun which seethed through the glass, lighting everything up and making the room look peaceful and relaxing. The furniture in her room rested where it was meant to be and nothing was out of place. It gave her a sense of happiness as she could see through the window a view of the other houses, the hills and the beach. It was picture perfect.Being in the room made her sleepy and she had Ava for maybe even more than a week and it was only her first day with her alone without Taylor – who by the way knew a lot more about babies than she did or so she thought.

Turning her head slightly to her right her tired face met Ava's sleeping one which was nestled into her neck and Marissa was unsure whether or not to move her in case she woke feeling the movement, but she also couldn't just stand there. She slid Ava's Disney Princess baby bag that Taylor got her down her arm and placed on the floor. Nearing her bed she pulled two upright pillows down so Ava's head would rest comfortably on them. She moved an arm behind Ava's head and the other arm supported her back and she lowered Ava onto the purple covers. Once her head met the pillow Marissa slid her arms away…. and there was Ava still sound asleep. Marissa pulled another two upright pillows and placed them on Ava's right so she couldn't roll off the bed.

Marissa stared at her for a while and that touch of sleepiness hit her again and she felt like collapsing next to Ava and going to sleep but she couldn't because there was still the Kaitlin and Hadley factor that she had to take care of. The last thing Marissa wanted to do was ruin Kaitlin's first night back but being the circumstances that they were it didn't look like she had much of a choice. She and Taylor headed to the diner to eat something as well as talk about what they were going to use as a cover. They had a plan but Marissa really didn't want to reveal Ava to the others, Mostly because she knew with a baby in the house Kaitlin would find any excuse to leave and then Marissa would have to worry about what her little sister was getting up to and where she was going.

Pulling herself together Marissa walked over to her door and closed it shut before locking it. Returning to her bed she crawled on top of it to Ava's left. Kaitlin and Hadley were outside and Marissa couldn't leave Ava alone incase she woke because with Kaitlin not knowing she very well couldn't have a baby monitor left around. Lying on her side she inched closer to Ava, one arm lay stretched out across the pillows and her head leaned on it. With the other arm she pulled Ava gently towards her so the child's back was against her chest and her hand stroked Ava's blonde hair before resting it on Ava's stomach.

Just lying there on the comfortable bed nestled into a child Marissa felt a unique sort of feeling, almost as if she was protecting this blonde beauty from harms way by just lying close to her. In all of Marissa's life she always had someone looking after her and protecting her and that's why she could never be single for too long without wanting that security again. There was no one looking after Marissa now but she was looking after someone else and giving them the protection she once had, she felt right and in control rather than scared and helpless.

Other thoughts bombarded her head, especially those of her friends. Were Seth and Summer alright in their relationship? Or did Seth still resent the secrecy. Were they flying safely at that point? That 'friendly' hug between her and Ryan, what was that? Would Sandy and Kirsten wake on the arrival of their kids? Would her mom be angry that she didn't go with them to Paris?

That was the last thought she was left with as sleep came over her like the dust of a magic spell hypnotizing a Princess. There the two of them lay; Marissa on the left of the bed with Ava curled up into her body, both together but separate from the rest of the world.

* * *

On the plane Summer was seated next to Seth who was in the window seat and at the back of the plane, there were two seats behind them that resided empty. Ryan and Dr. Roberts were in front of them. They were flying high in the air and there was nothing but thick clouds covering their view of land. Leaning her head back against her chair Summer slid her hand up against the cold glass window her fingertips slid softly down the glass; exhaling deep and loud and wanting nothing more than to burst into tears at everything that had happened but she couldn't. Not in front of Seth.

Seth sat next to her listening to his Ipod. She knew Seth well enough to know that when things got bad he became very cold and very quiet. Usually in self solitude and blowing his ears full of either angry or depressing music. This seemed like his only escape at the time.

Undoing her belt Summer lifted from her chair. Seth looked up at her surprised and turned off his ipod off.

"You ok?" he asked seeing Summer stand from her seat. His voice was genuine and she knew that he wasn't completely ignoring her.

Brushing off what she really felt "Yeah, just these seats are so uncomfortable I need to use the bathroom", was what escaped her lips. She headed down the isle.

Walking down a few more steps she reached the bathroom quickly, that was one advantage of sitting at the back of the plane, the bathroom was right there. Feeling the white knob of the door within her hand she opened it to reveal at tiny bathroom. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Tears escaped her eyes like criminals escaping from the police; she felt her body collapse to the white floor. Burying her head in her hands every emotion that she could possibly feel she felt; Anger and regret for hiding the truth, Hurt for hurting Seth, Longing for forgiveness and for their relationship, scared for the Cohen's survival, missing Marissa and wonder for how long they would be in Paris. Her heart felt like it was gripped by strong claws before getting ripped apart. She huddled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Feeling lost and afraid like when she was younger and her parents divorced. All she wanted was someone to run to. The scared little girl she remembers was coming out again and she was all alone……..

Back out Seth sat with his ipod no longer playing. His parents entered his head, not that he hadn't been thinking about them all along it was just that music blocked everything out. He was growing impatient, he wished that the plane would speed up; all he wanted was to be in Paris with his mom and dad.

He knew that if they were to survive, his dad would make it, he didn't doubt that. He was more scared about his mom. His mom battled a lot in the past three years and she seemed so fragile to Seth but he knew that she possessed a strong spirit. He wished upon wished and hoped upon hoped that she was strong enough.

Letting his eyes wonder Seth heard laughter a few seats up from him on the right side of the plane. He could see the side of a woman's body sitting in her seat. The lady had blonde hair and on her lap Seth could see a little boy about two with ringlet curly brown hair. There was a man in the other seat by the window watching them both with a proud face as the little boy leaned into his mother who stroked his hair. Seth exhaled deep; feeling miserable and aggravated at the same time and he looked away. He couldn't face them, even though they were complete strangers.

Ryan was in his own thoughts; Sandy and Kirsten gave him a home, to them he would be eternally grateful. His fear was that he would never be able to express to them just how much he appreciated and loved them. He was angry with himself for not showing them just how much he cared and for taking them for granted. He realized however that it wasn't just Sandy and Kirsten he took for granted because there was also someone else who occasionally interrupted his thoughts. Her face flashed into his head, her dirty blonde hair hung loosely past her shoulders, those massive deep blue eyes that hypnotized him every time he glanced at her and her amazing smile that made him fall for her. Their connection, their care, their love, their passion, their spark, he realized all this he had taken for granted they both had but most importantly they had taken each other for granted.

Letting the cold water run from the faucet Summer leaned into the water and let it run over her face clearing the tear streams that marked it. Once her face showed no evidence that she was crying Summer dried it with a soft white towel that hung on a towel rack and headed for the door, she knew what she had to do……..

Heading back into the isle Summer spotted Seth sitting in his seat. She walked over nervously.

"Hey" she said sitting down.

Seth turned to her "Hey", he replied "You were gone a while",

In response she looked down shyly "How's the Window seat?" she said changing the subject.

"It's making me nauseous". Seth shifted uncomfortably.

"Cohen what doesn't make you nauseous?" she smiled warmly at him for the first time.

"Food, Comic books, I don't know Ryan" Seth responded sarcastically for the first time.

Summer gave a tiny cute laugh. Seth warmed up to her in return with a small smile. Their eyes connected instantly, Summer broke the connection just as quickly and she realized right then and there that Seth had already forgiven her for lying otherwise he wouldn't have asked her to come to Paris. At that moment Summer knew what to do.

"Seth?" he turned to her, "I'm really sorry", she whispered these words softly as glass tears filled her eyes again. "For …everything".

Seth looked down again and he could only say what he felt inside, "Even if you had told me", he whispered back, before looking at her "I would've never believed you", Summer couldn't help but smile "I know why you didn't", he said.

These last few words had such and impact on her. She tilted her head to the side smiling and slightly crying at the same time, she couldn't believe that the one person who had the right to be mad at her understood her. If Seth had any anger inside of him he wasn't showing it.

Summer couldn't stop herself from falling into Seth's body and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Seth kissed her back gently before resting his forehead with hers. She moved closer into his body and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She gripped him really tight scared not to let him go as small tears streamed down her face. Seth's hands rested on her back and stroked her dark brown hair. He wasn't used to seeing her cry but he knew that she really was sorry for not telling him when she knew but he realized that she was only trying to protect him.

They were not alone anymore, they had each other and for Seth and Summer that's the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

The faint sound of knocking in the distance caused Marissa's eyes to twitch. Squinting slightly to become familiar with her surroundings the knocking became louder. Checking the clock which read ten past four she realized that she had been sleeping for two hours and Ava still lay sound asleep next to her. The sound of someone playing with the lock filled the room.

Marissa sprung off the bed as quietly and gently as she could so Ava wouldn't wake and she ran for the door. Quickly opening it she saw Kaitlin and Hadley waiting with curious faces on the other side, both of them wearing little matching black bikini's and their hair dripping wet.

"Hey", Kaitlin said with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Hey", Marissa answered quickly closing the door and feeling jumpy.

"Were you sleeping?' her sister asked her.

_Oh she was good_ Marissa thought to herself. "No why?'

"You look like you were", Kaitlin responded.

"No I'm just not feeling well, but sleep's a good idea, maybe I should do that",

Kaitlin knew when Marissa was up to something by the way she was acting, trying to change the subject quickly and being extremely jumpy. To her amusement Kaitlin thought it was quite funny. She laughed at her sister "God give it up Marissa",

Marissa tried her best to play it cool "Give what up?"

"The act", Kaitlin replied. Marissa furrowed her eye brows pretending not to know what Kaitlin was talking about.

Kaitlin raised her eye brows in return "You ran out on us before to meet Taylor, I didn't hear you come home, and you're in your room with a locked door. Just cause I graded C for History doesn't mean I can't figure things out",

Hadley looked at her "You graded D for History",

Kaitlin turned to her "Really?" she actually sounded surprised as Hadley nodded.

Marissa folded her arms glaring at Kaitlin "Did you ace anything at all?'

"It's called detention", Kaitlin responded.

"You're actually pretty good at Math", Hadley said to Kaitlin.

Kaitlin thought about it. "Yeah like figuring things out", Kaitlin said

"Nothing is going on", Marissa replied serious this time. The problem was she didn't know what words to use in order to tell Kaitlin about Ava, even though she and Taylor had already planned what to say, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Marissa gave Kaitlin 'The look' and in return Kaitlin just grinned at her sister tilting her head with her mischievous smile. "So you gonna tell me"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Marissa replied.

Kaitlin wasn't buying any of Marissa's excuses "yeah right, if lying was subject, you'd fail", Kaitlin said to Marissa "It's a perfected skill",

Marissa smiled "You would know", she said. They both looked at each other. Kaitlin's electric blue eyes met Marissa's deep blue ones and silence came upon them. Marissa knew that Kaitlin was Julie's daughter and there wasn't anything that she couldn't pick up on and her fear was not being able to pull off the plan but she knew if she kept lying she wouldn't get the chance to try.

Exhaling deeply Marissa looked and felt defeated because there was no way that she could lie to Kaitlin about Ava. There was also the chance of Ava waking up at any moment so she would have to tell her at some point. Kaitlin waited for a response.

"Ok", she stated softly "there is something going on and I didn't wanna ruin your first night back",

Kaitlin and Hadley exchanged quick glances before looking back to Marissa.

"What do you mean?' Kaitlin asked.

Marissa looked from Kaitlin's waiting face to Hadley's wondering one. "We're not the only ones here", she began in a slight whisper "in this house",

"Why is it haunted?' Kaitlin asked casually "Our boarding school was you'll get used to it",

Marissa decided to just come out with it. "Summer's cousin is staying with us",

It went silent for a few seconds….

"They're alive right?' Hadley asked recalling what Kaitlin said before about the house being haunted.

"Of course", Marissa replied shocked that Hadley would even ask that – oh who was she kidding Hadley was Summer all over.

"Summer's cousin?" Kaitlin joined in "She had relatives. Where?"

"From L.A", Marissa replied hoping that she could pull of this story, after all Taylor came up with it so it was fool proof, unless of course little Kaitlin was more cluey than Marissa thought.

"No I mean in the house?' Kaitlin said.

"My room", Marissa responded and she knew with in seconds of looking at Kaitlin and Hadley's face she shouldn't have said it.

"Your room?' Kaitlin said with raised eye brows "Right I get it, that's why the doors were locked and you came out all scared and breathless",

Marissa folded her arms "I was not Breathless", Kaitlin laughed at her sister and Marissa could tell she was enjoying it. "Kaitlin….cut it out ok", Marissa stated knowing what Kaitlin was talking about. Kaitlin sensed the seriousness in Marissa voice and stopped smiling.

"What I'm serious", Kaitlin answered back.

"So am I ", Marissa said "I told you I didn't wanna ruin your first night back, you honestly think Summer's cousin's some hot guy from L.A",

Kaitlin took her sisters words into account "I guess not",

"Kinda a bummer though", Hadley said.

"Mmm hmm", Kaitlin responded as the two of them exchanged looks and smirks, Marissa waited for their attention but she knew it would be hard for Kaitlin and Hadley to let go of their fantasy of Summer's cousin being some hot dude.

Finally returning to Marissa, Kaitlin said "So who is he or she?"

Marissa bit her bottom lip breathing slowly, she took one look at the girls before turning around as her hands met the door handle. Slowly opening it till if was fully open. She turned back to the girls "See for yourself",

Kaitlin and Hadley moved towards Summer's door with Marissa standing on the side to let them pass, both not expecting to see what they saw.

There on the bed with her back turned Kaitlin and Hadley saw light blonde hair against the pillows and a baby body lying asleep on Marissa's bed.

Kaitlin looked at her "Oh my God",

* * *

Back on the plane Summer was sitting by herself as Seth was in the bathroom. She felt a lot more at ease than before. Looking around something caught her eye. A lady with light blonde hair pinned up and wearing a little stewardess outfit was walking a little girl by the hand. The lady moved the child to the seat behind Summer. Summer turned her head ever so slightly to hear and try and see what was happening.

"Now you need to take your seat", the lady began gently pushing the little girl into her seat and Summer could hear the Lady's strong French accent "Your Uncle can't have you wondering the Plane alone", bending down the lady buckled the child into her seat. "So stay there", she gently patted the girl's hair before leaving to attend peoples requests.

Summer looked through the gap in between hers and Seth's seat behind her to see the girl more clearly. When Summer's eyes fell on her she gasped softly. The little girl looked like a small version of herself. She possessed long dark brown almost black thick hair which was slightly wavy, smooth light olive baby soft skin and gorgeous big dark brown eyes. The child of no more than three was stunning; Summer guessed that she had a European background, Spanish or Italian maybe.

In her hand she had a little baby pink and purple play phone. She would bring it up to her ear and back down again as if she was giving the signal that she was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. Summer's face saddened when she saw her, sitting there all lonely. Little girls always wanted attention and giving them a lot of attention would only make them crave more but on the other hand to not pay attention to them at all was something Summer thought was horrible. Her eyes fell on the stunning beauty's clothes, she wore a dark aqua blue tank top and denim shorts. On the tank top was a picture of Disney Princess Ariel, but the writing underneath the mermaid is what surprised Summer. It had written instead of Princess Ariel,_Principessa Ariel_.

Summer turned back in her seat quickly, the writing was in another language. Her theory on the child being European was confirmed right. Just then the same lady that was with the little girl approached Summer.

"Mademoiselle Can I get you anything?' she asked gently.

Summer thought about what to reply with. "No thanks", she replied. The lady nodded and moved on to the seat in front and Summer couldn't stop herself. 'Wait",

The blonde stewardess turned back to Summer "Yes?'

"Hi, ah I was just ah- this is gonna sound crazy but..." she began as the lady looked at her waiting "Is that girl here by herself?"

The lady's eyes moved from over the top of Summer's head to the little girl that sat behind her, she then looked back at Summer with the same sad expression that Summer had before. "No, Mademoiselle her uncle is the Pilot",

"Oh" Summer replied

"Why do you ask?" the lady asked curious.

"Hmm," Summer said "oh it's just when I was that small I was scared of planes" Summer replied. The Stewardess smiled. "So how come she's on her own?" Summer asked trying to fish the waters of what she thought were secrets being hidden.

The Stewardess fidgeted "I'm sorry Mademoiselle I cannot discuss that", she said politely and almost apologetically.

"Right, totally", Summer said feeling like an idiot, clearly it was non of her business to know anything about that girl but Summer was surprised that she even questioned for answers, the child was a stranger. "Sorry" she said politely.

"Can I offer you anything?"

"No", Summer said replying a little too quickly, which then made her feel bad "no thanks", replying nicely, it was almost as if she were angry with the lady for not telling her anything about the Brunette doll sitting behind her all lonely and sad. Something inside of Summer was burning, she felt frustrated.

The Stewardess picked up on Summer's manners, facial expressions, and tone. Summer stared at her knees looking sad and disappointed. Smiling the Stewardess bent down and retrieved something out of the trolley she was pushing.

"Take this", she handed Summer a small but thick book. Summer reached for it and studied the front cover.

"An Italian Translator", Summer said staring at the Green pocket dictionary from Italian to English.

"We're supposed to have one", she stated "to communicate with those that don't know English",

Summer stared at the Stewardess who smiled at her before standing up and walking away knowing quite well why she gave Summer that book and Summer knew it too.

**Hi guys! Well what can I say this chapter has taken me such a long time. I actually started this chapter at the beginning of year 11 and I ended up re-posting my whole story on Fan fiction later in the year because I didn't like the way I wrote the first few chapters and there were some changes I wanted to make. Now I've just finished Year 11 and it's **

**CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS! SCHOOLS OUT BABY! So I should be posting more often but I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing because I always want the dialog to be right and believable. I hope the way I write Kaitlin is very much like her character on the show. I haven't seen Season 4 of The OC because without Marissa I don't like it (it sucks!) So that's why I don't know Kaitlin's dialog that well. **

**Luv Tasha! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaitlin spun around to Marissa, who stood behind her waiting to see her sister's reaction, and when their eyes met Marissa knew it wasn't good. Kaitlin's big eyes managed to look ten times bigger in shock.

"We have a baby?"

Marissa tried to lighten the moment. "Come on, she's not like ...a newborn or anything", Marissa answered only to see Kaitlin's face drop "she walks", Marissa shrugged even though it was pretty obvious Ava could walk because she didn't look young enough not to.

"Does mom know?" her sister demanded.

"No, and your not telling her Kaitlin", Marissa ordered

"Why would I not tell her?" Kaitlin said folding her arms and eyeing Marissa.

"Cause she's been through enough", Marissa responded, her voice slightly rose.

Kaitlin's face dropped in shock yet again and she looked confused and frustrated "Been through what? Are we even talking about the same person?"

Marissa looked at Kaitlin. These words puzzled her, because it didn't occur to her that Kaitlin had no idea about Sandy and Kirsten; she just assumed her mom told her. Frozen she didn't know what to say. "Wait you didn't-"

"Hey you guys", Hadley called as she leaned on the bed post. Marissa and Kaitlin turned to see Hadley pointing to a wide awake Ava lying on her stomach with her hands tucked into her body. She looked up half asleep at Marissa and sucked her pink pacifier.

"Hey". Marissa greeted warmly walking over to her, almost thankful for not having to finish that conversation with Kaitlin. "You're awake", she sat down on the bed as Ava lifted herself up and sat. Marissa gently rubbed her back. "Took you long enough",

"Please", Kaitlin snorted before Marissa glared in her direction.

"Hate to breakup the scene, but your not serious", Marissa lifted Ava onto her lap, before looking at Kaitlin again. "Well I'm not lying"

"That's a first", Kaitlin said under her breath.

Marissa narrowed her eyes "I heard that",

"Whatever, you still haven't told me why you're hushing this from mom", Kaitlin declared walking over to Marissa and sitting on the bed in front Ava. Ava turned her head slightly to look at Kaitlin. Kaitlin looked back at her thinking she was pretty damn cute.

"Hey", Kaitlin greeted putting her hand up to wave at the child. After a moment, Kaitlin saw Ava move her arm slightly before scrunching her hand then releasing it like she was waving back in return. "Hmm impressive", she said as Hadley went to sit next to Kaitlin to get a closer look at the little girl.

"Wow someone's liked", Marissa said to Kaitlin. She was never greeted like that when she first met Ava but then again neither were the others.

"Come on", Kaitlin began "what's not to like",

Marissa laughed "I can name a few", she said smiling. Kaitlin and Hadley both smiled with her. The tension between the two of them was starting to ease.

The room went quiet after their joke and the four of them sat there quietly. Kaitlin finally spoke up "So…..you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?"

Marissa looked down – she was going to have to tell Kaitlin herself because as Marissa had learnt before there was no point in lying because Kaitlin Cooper had a way of finding things out.

"I guess mom hasn't told you anything so…. I'm gonna have to", she said quietly.

"Tell me what?"

Marissa bit her bottom lip "Sandy and Kirsten are in a coma",

Kaitlin froze, eyes widened and mouth dropped and for about a second the room slipped into silence "Oh my God", she looked down then back at Marissa "When?"

"About three days ago", Marissa replied.

Then it all clicked in Kaitlin's head "And that's why no one else's here" she said unbelievably. "Only you"

"They left this morning", Marissa said.

"So you got left with her?" Kaitlin said piecing everything together. "Even though she's Summer's cousin?", Kaitlin continued suspiciously.

"Kind of", Marissa replied looking at her lap "I did have Taylor but turns out she's leaving for Chicago so..."

"That blows', Hadley replied.

"This whole thing blows", Kaitlin said again. "They'll wake right?"

Marissa wished she knew the answer to such a question but she could only wish. "I hope so", Marissa replied sadly.

Again the room slipped into silence "Well at the risk of sounding cheesy…." Kaitlin began glancing at Hadley then back at Marissa "We're not taking a plane trip anytime soon",

Marissa smiled at them; her sister may pretend to be tough but she really had a soft side (that she hardly showed)

"Totally", Hadley said.

"I guess we could help out with… blondie over here", Kaitlin offered trying not to sound too nice. "This kid have a name?"

"Her name's Ava", Marissa informed.

Ava who had remained quiet the whole time just sucking her pacifier looked at the two girls and actually smiled at them both.

"Thanks guys", Marissa said "I appreciate it',

"Just don't mention it to anyone", Kaitlin ordered "I wanna have some reputation left",

"My lips are sealed", Marissa responded

"And no diaper changing", Kaitlin said getting off the bed.

"Deal" Marissa replied looking up at her. Kaitlin nodded

"Now come on let's eat", Kaitlin said walking over to the door. "My stomach's about to eat itself",

"Food sounds so good right now", Hadley answered following Kaitlin out the room.

Ava's big hazel-green eyes met Marissa's big blue ones; Marissa smiled down at the toddler, maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Back on the Plane, Seth walked back to his seat. "Hey", he greeted taking it.

Summer looked up. "Hey", she whispered in response looking at him briefly before going back to her Italian translator. Seth noticed a small note pad resting on her knee with few words, scribbled down, that he couldn't make out.

"You, planning on speaking Italian in Paris?" Seth asked. Summer's head shot up like she had just been shocked. "Huh?" she asked still in her own world.

Seth looked at the book lying on her lap then met her gaze with an expression across his face which said enough.

Summer understood Seth's silent question "Oh" she began staring down at her book "it's kinda a long story", she felt uneasy in telling Seth why she had the book and what she wanted it for because she felt slightly guilty. There were other people than needed her more than this stranger.

"I like stories", Seth said "especially when they're said in Italian, they can be very entertaining",

"Does an Italian girl sitting all by herself on a plane full of French people count?" Summer blurted out. Seth was surprised by this statement.

"No", Seth stated "Unless….." his mind began to wander as he let his imagination take over.

"Unless what?"

"Well what if, we were to change this story around", Seth began receiving a blank look from Summer "Like what if… this Italian girl met Ryan Atwood from Chino" he sank back into his seat thoughtfully "both strangers from two different worlds and suddenly they meet, like this instant attraction" Summer looked at him, she'd definitely heard this story before.

"Why do I get the feeling I know this", Summer replied quickly remembering the love story of Ryan and Marissa that was yet to be completed. More importantly she wondered what was going on with Seth's attitude; he went from depressed and quiet to cheerful and joking. Well she guessed he couldn't help the mood swings, he's Cohen The Cohen's always made jokes at the best and worst of times. She also thought that Seth's joking and sarcastic comments were a way for him to cope at the worst of times.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Ryan lately I think he's in desperate need for some female companionship", Seth ranted "unless maybe your dads a good substitute for it",

Summer glared at him "didn't think so", Seth added.

"You know why don't you ask that Italian girl, she's sitting behind you", Summer stated.

"Really she sits behind us?" Seth whispered quickly turning to Summer before Summer nodded. He turned around in his chair wanting to get a look at this mysterious girl but he was shocked to see the image he got as he peeked through the gap between the seats.

Summer waited eagerly for his response. Slowly turning around Summer's eyes met Seth's shocked face.

"That's her?"

"Still wanna play match maker with Atwood?" Summer said as Seth slowly leaned back in his seat.

"I think we'll keep Cosmo Girl and Kid Chino", Seth said quickly "They're pretty much the same height",

"And age, definitely",

"What'd you say about me?", Ryan asked turning around in his chair.

"Nothing," Seth began

"How's my dad?" Summer asked changing the subject.

"Sleeping", Ryan replied.

"He's asleep" Summer said surprised.

Ryan nodded.

Summer looked down feeling slightly guilty that Ryan had to sit with her father who wasn't that good of company when he was asleep. "Here", Summer said taking off her seat belt "she's all yours",

"Wait, where're you going?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah cause there's so many places to sit around here", Seth added sarcastically.

Summer looked at both of them and leant forward slightly to the edge of her chair "There's something I gotta do",

* * *

Marissa saw herself and Ava's reflection as she opened the glass doors that lead out to the pool. Her blonde hair was tied up freely and she wore a black top and denim shorts, while Ava who sat in her arms wore a little grey cargo skirt and a white singlet top. The hot night air brushed against her face, once she was out the door. The sky was dark blue with a smudge of orange running through it, to show the sun was almost set.

Kaitlin sat at the corner of the pool and looked up at them holding a slice of pizza in her hand.

"Hey what took you guys?" she asked as Marissa put Ava on her feet so she could sit down across from her sister.

"This is what took me", Marissa replied lifting Ava's bottle before her own hands took Ava into her lap. Ava allowed Marissa to take her and once Ava was comfortably in her lap she noticed the bottle and she called softly, reaching her hands for it. Marissa passed it to her.

"What is in that?" Kaitlin asked pulling a disgusted face as she looked at the bottle in Ava's mouth.

"Not a clue", Marissa responded "I doubt anything memorable", she realized Hadley wasn't around. "Where'd Hadley go?"

"Calling her dad", she answered. "He's like possessive over her, she's an only child",

Marissa got the gist; it kind of reminded her of someone else. "Kinda like Summer", the very thought of Summer and the others caused Marissa's emotions to collapse. Kaitlin looked at her sister's very down face.

"Wow you're not depressed at all", she said. Marissa looked up at her. "Marissa its okay to say you miss them, and I know having us around can't help…" Kaitlin began.

This last statement that Kaitlin said made Marissa feel even worse because she had been down about the others leaving that she felt she hadn't shown how glad she was to have her sister back. "Kaitlin, I'm glad you guys came back", she said softly "I couldn't do this alone",

"You mean Ava?"

"Yeah I guess but there's no way I'd stay here alone", Marissa replied looking at the huge mansion.

Then suddenly something just occurred to Kaitlin like a dart hitting the board "Wait, if mom doesn't know about her, does Dr. Roberts?"

Marissa looked up and thought to herself that for someone who had graded C for History, Kaitlin was doing a pretty good job at putting the pieces together.

Marissa looked down "We... ah kinda left that part out", Marissa answered

"What", Kaitlin smirked "Oh my god", she was shaking her head with a smile planted across her face.

Marissa looked at her bemused "What?"

"You kept him from his own niece and didn't tell him his sister was sick?" She questioned.

"Hey we just heard about the Cohen's and Summer thought it would be better if we just-",

"Stayed quiet", Kaitlin finished

"You could say that",

"And Dr. Roberts, when he came back what'd you do hide her in the basement", she stated smiling at her own remark.

"At Taylor's" Marissa replied glaring at her sister who was still smiling.

"Wow", Kaitlin began "You guys are actually pretty sneaky", she put the last piece of her pizza into her mouth. "Didn't think that was possible",

"Oh believe me its possible", Marissa answered thinking to herself of how much she had lied to Kaitlin already.

* * *

Summer stood up from her seat and took a few steps closer to the isle; she caught sight of the stewardess that gave her the translator.

"Hey", Summer called quietly. The blonde stewardess turned around. "Do you think this is enough?" Summer asked immediately showing the notepad full of Italian words. "I don't know if this is enough",

The stewardess scanned the notepad and Summer caught a glimpse of her name tag _'Charlotte'_ she looked at Summer who was looking quite freaked.

"Mademoiselle you will do just fine", she spoke with a calm, soft voice and she gave Summer a warm smile. "I don't know Italian but I could introduce you both, if that will help",

Summer smiled at the offer "Yeah", she said softly, she was growing fond of this stewardess "Thanks",

The Stewardess gave a quick nod followed by a smile before turning around and walking towards her destination with Summer nervously standing behind her. Ryan and Seth looked on curiously, Seth, having some idea of what Summer was going to do and Ryan having none.

The blonde haired blue eyed young stewardess with a heaving French accent met the little girl's eyes. "Good evening", getting closer to the girl, the stewardess bent down to be level with the child sitting quietly in her seat. "Your uncle has given me this for you", she held out what Summer could recognize as a light yellow short sleeved pajama top with the French cartoon 'Madeline' printed on the front and small yellow matching three quarter pants. The brunette beauty gazed at the stewardess shyly with her massive brown eyes not knowing what to do. The stewardess gave her a warm smile and handed the pajamas to her. The shy child slowly reached out for the clothes, once in her little hand she looked at them in awe.

"Mademoiselle Dolce _(Dol che) _I have brought someone to meet you", she turned to Summer. "I'm sorry I don't even know your name",

Summer was fixed on the little girl, and almost jumped when being asked. "Oh Summer, its' Summer",

The child who looked about three made eye contact with Summer, the Stewardess smiled at them and stood up. She turned to Summer with a confident smile 'Well I must go", Summer nodded in appreciation before Charlotte left to attend to her duties. Summer stood still for a moment not wanting to move thinking she might frighten the child if she sat next to her. She turned to Seth who had been watching her the whole time and he threw his head back gently as if to say 'go for it'. Summer turned back to the girl and a sudden rush of confidence came over her as she made her way to the seat. Before she was barely even sitting in the seat she began to speak.

"Ciao", she said brightly holding her small note pad in her hand. The small girl's eyes brighten at the sound.

"Ciao", she responded with a very sweet sounding baby girl voice. Summer smiled relieved the child was smiling and it made her face even more beautiful as every feature seemed to glow. She was also relieved that she had pronounced the word correctly. She looked down at her note pad for more phrases, some probably being incorrect if trying to put them into a sentence but she hoped that the little girl would understand and she would understand the child.

"Come ti….. chiami?' _(What is your name?)_ Summer asked unsure because she really had no idea of how to put the phrase together, dictionaries only did so much.

The girl's big brown eyes studied Summer for a moment and Summer started to grow nervous before she answered "Vitoria",

Even the name was beautiful "Wow now that is a pretty name", Summer said as Vitoria continued to study her "Um I mean Bella…" Summer quickly looked down at her pad "nome", _(beautiful name)_

A smile broke out on Vitoria's face and Summer smiled back, a few aisles over Charlotte was staring at the both of them thinking to herself that this could be the start of something.

* * *

Back at the Roberts mansion it was around one in the morning, Kaitlin and Hadley were ready to go for some shut eye because they were too bored to do anything else. Getting ready for bed was on their to do list but hearing Ava whine down the hall made them forget their plan. They walked into Marissa's dimly lit room where Marissa lay on the bed with her back resting against several pillows and Ava sitting on her stomach in light blue pajamas facing her.

"Hey", Kaitlin greeted walking inside and meeting Marissa's gaze. Kaitlin wore a black tank top and lime green short while Hadley wore a grey tank top and black shorts both looked identical and both went to find space on the occupied bed' Kaitlin crawled up to the other end of the bed allowing Hadley some room to sit.

"Hey", Marissa responded moving her knees upwards to allow them even more room.

"Let me guess, trouble sleeping?" Kaitlin asked her electric blue eyes meeting Marissa's deep blue ones.

"What gives you that idea?" Marissa replied sarcastically as if the baby sitting on her stomach restlessly wasn't enough of a give away.

"It's totally obvi", Hadley responded crossing her legs on the bed.

'I guess blondie's making it impossible for shut eye around here", Kaitlin stated glancing over at Ava who was rubbing her eyes with her left arm.

"She hates sleeping", Marissa told "Ever since we had her she just refused to sleep",

"No seep", Ava told forcefully while still rubbing her eyes.

"Wow she's in a good mood", Kaitlin replied quite entertained at Ava's ability to speak so strongly.

"Hey maybe she's like nocturnal, you know like owls", Hadley thought aloud. Marissa stared at her. "It's a joke" Hadley answered.

"Mmhmm" Kaitlin and Marissa said together.

"Whatevs", Hadley smiled at them "if you guys don't make her sleep, we're all gonna be nocturnal",

"That actually kinda sounds awesome", Kaitlin replied "But hold that thought cause I may have something". Kaitlin jumped off the bed.

"Do I wanna know?" Marissa asked as her eyes followed Kaitlin who was one step out the room.

"If you wanna killer night sleep", Kaitlin responded before disappearing out the room completely.

"No seep", Ava repeated shaking her head forcefully as Marissa giggled stroking her light blonde hair.

"This should be good", Hadley said sarcastically. They heard muffled sounds in the other room, and loud but quick footsteps as well. Marissa swore she heard a draw or door open and close, she and Hadley shared glances of confusion before those footsteps grew quicker and louder as Kaitlin entered the room once more holding something small and flat against her chest.

"So what's your big idea?" Hadley asked again.

"You'll see", Kaitlin replied walking over to the TV and switching the silver button. Kaitlin bent down and put a disk in the DVD player.

"Should I be concerned?" Marissa asked sarcastically.

"When Kaitlin's involved, maybe", Hadley remarked.

"Would you two knock it off and relax", Kaitlin said turning around and pressing the play button on the remote which rested in her hands.

"What're you playing?' Marissa asked.

The TV's black screen burst into colour and the room fell into silence as Marisa and Hadley waited for the music to start. A huge country side with enormous grey mountains and deep green Forrest's of trees on hill sides appeared on the TV. Marissa recognized the images and knew the movie straight away.

"The Sound Of Music?" Marissa asked slightly amused.

"You're joking right?" Hadley asked

"By the time the movie's over I guarantee you blondie will be asleep", Kaitlin predicted.

"The movie's three hours long", Marissa replied.

"What?" Hadley began turning to Kaitlin. Kaitlin smiled at her and Hadley shrugged "Well it's probably dull enough"

"Exactly", Kaitlin shrugged "and if she's not asleep then there's always plan b",

"Which is….?" Marissa began

"Alcohol" Kaitlin replied.

"Can we do plan b?" Hadley asked which caused Kaitlin and Marissa to laugh.

* * *

On the plane, Seth was drawing more 'Automicounty' sketches and he and Ryan were planning on making Julie Cooper another character, possibly evil. Dr. Roberts was quietly reading a thick novel. Summer was sitting back in the window seat staring out the window. She turned around and peeked through the gap in the seats to see her little Italian friend Vitoria asleep, her head resting on a pillow and her little legs spread out across the two seats. Summer didn't know what happened to the little girl's parents but she knew they were dead when Vitoria had pointed to the sky and whispered 'mama' and 'papa'. Summer stared out her window again, she could see the deep almost black sky and right down below she saw the lights of a new city.

"Oh my god Cohen", Summer called in a low whisper

"What's going on?" Seth asked turning around in his chair.

"Look out the window", Summer instructed.

Seth looked out the window at the night sky. "Oh my god we're in Paris", Seth said quickly just a little shocked.

"It's really beautiful", Summer complimented staring at the bright lights as the plane flew over the shining city.

Back at the Roberts mansion there was not a sound to be heard except for the sweet music that played at the Vontrap's grand and glorious party on the television, the four girls all deep asleep on Marissa's bed. Marissa lay sleeping on her side and legs curled up to the left of the bed. Kaitlin also lay on her side parallel to Marissa on the right and Hadley lay horizontally at the foot of the bed all stretched out. In the middle of them sleeping soundlessly lay Ava, her back resting against the purple quilt and her eyes finally closed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Who's that Girl?

Marissa's eyes twitched, she could feel movement on the bed. Suddenly she felt something lean against her arm putting weight on it. She opened her eyes and blinked several times taking in her surroundings. Marissa's dark room came into view, the DVD had stopped and there was nothing but a black screen. Kaitlin and Hadley were sleeping but Ava was kneeling with her knees on the bed while her two hands rested on Marissa's arm for support. Marissa rubbed her eyes as she gently sat up and turned left to look at the purple white alarm clock. The glow in the dark digits read half past five, Marissa turned back to Ava.

Minutes later Marissa walked into the dark kitchen; she never realised how freaky it was being by herself in the dark, not that she was alone, not with Ava awake in her arms. Her hands searched for the light switch and with a quick flick the dark kitchen was bathed in light. Still half asleep and extremely exhausted she made her way over to the kitchen counter and sat Ava down in the middle of it. She pulled out a bar stool and let her tired body collapse onto it as her arms rested on the kitchen counter, Marissa lay her head down on her arms.

Silence filled the kitchen, but it wasn't really silent because even with no electronics turned on and no one talking still small sounds could be heard if the ear listened hard enough. After a few minutes Marissa lifted her head and leaned it against her hand. Her sleepy eyes looked to Ava who had such a sad yet innocent look on her face, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Ava…."Marissa spoke softly "Why can't you just sleep?" she asked desperately, she was speaking to Ava as if she were an adult with insomnia problems but Marissa didn't know how else to speak to her, she was tired and frustrated, looking after a child of probably no more than two that wasn't hers. Marissa looked at Ava desperately hoping for an answer and Ava being as little as she was could sense Marissa's frustration when she mouthed for her bottle quietly. Ava was doing a great job of making Marissa feel terrible even if all she had to do was look at her with those huge green hazel eyes. Marissa exhaled loudly, her eyes still locked with Ava "Alright…", Marissa said in an almost warning tone turning her head slightly as her thoughts collected, she turned back to Ava "but if you don't sleep after……that's it", she said

She stood from her seat and made her way over to the sink where Ava's two empty bottles lay upside down airing out. Taking the kettle Marissa couldn't help but glance at Ava again, who sat there quietly watching Marissa's every move.

* * *

Dr. Roberts, Seth, Ryan and Summer arrived at the grand Hospital in Paris, two hours after arriving in Paris and getting all their stuff to the hotel 'Belle'. Summer worked out when they arrived that it was mid afternoon in Paris.

To Seth the hospital looked like an old church on the outside, probably because he was so used to the hospitals in New Port being so modern and box like. This hospital however had huge ceilings and arched doorways. In Ryan's opinion as they entered the hospital was that it was a hospital where the wealthy went, mainly because of the people that were in there; men, women and children all with either large hats or beaded bags with long coats (even though it was summer). If he didn't feel like a fish out of water after arriving, he did now. Yet the hospital had that familiar smell like most hospitals, the smell of old sheets and medical equipment – to Ryan a horrible smell.

The people weren't very welcoming either to what Summer noticed and they were all very fair haired. Not one of them had jet black or even dark brown hair and this made Summer feel awkward. Maybe Marissa should've gone in her place, Summer thought to herself. As she thought about Marissa she realised why her dad was so nervous. She recalled his conversation with Julie about an hour before they arrived at the hotel and she knew that Julie was upset that Marissa and Kaitlin were left on their own. She grabbed her dads arm to show she'd support him if need be and he gave her an appreciative smile. They didn't need to ask at the front desk which room the Cohen's were in because Dr. Roberts already knew and he led them towards the back of the hospital where the lifts stood.

The lift doors slid open to reveal a long white corridor, Dr. Roberts, Seth, Summer and Ryan emerged out and into the narrow walkway. Dr. Roberts was in the lead with Summer at his side and the boys behind. They didn't need to ask where the Cohens' were situated because Dr. Roberts already knew. After turning some corners both left and right and walking past many rooms with open doors Dr. Roberts finally stopped when they reached the door on the end of the east wing, this door was the only one closed.

Dr. Roberts slowly turned the knob to the left and the door began to creak revealing another room beyond. The room was dark but the white window curtains were drawn back to reveal the sun shinning over the hills outside. Sandy and Kirsten lay in two beds next to each other with a small gap of walk space between them. Sandy was closest to the door with Kirsten on the other side of a sleeping Julie who sat on a small chair in the middle of the gap that separated their beds. Dr. Roberts walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently whispering her name. Julie's eyes twitched as Seth stood in front of his dad's bed and looked from his dad to his mom.

"Hey", Julie whispered now fully awake brushing her hair off her face. "You guys are here", she said sitting up in her chair.

"Julie, you should get some proper sleep", Dr. Roberts said to her gently laying his hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay here with them; you go back to the hotel, get some rest",

"Neil I'm fine", Julie answered and it was evident that she was still slightly upset that Marissa and Kaitlin were home on their own. "I just need some strong coffee", she said getting up from the chair. Dr. Roberts realised that she was doing this so the others could have some time alone and Summer also caught on to this.

"Yeah I'll ah come too", Summer whispered. Julie headed towards the door as Seth turned to Summer who nodded her head as if to silently say 'You'll be ok' she kissed his cheek before following Julie out the door.

Once they were gone, Seth and Ryan stood there still. Ryan looked at Sandy who lay motionless, with his eyes closed. Ryan went and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Seth looked to his mom who lay with her hands by her sides and her head slightly tilted. He went slowly, trying to process the fact that they were there. He expected them to open their eyes and say it was all a dream but it didn't happen. He sat in Julie's empty chair and Ryan sat on the other side, there was no words expressed. Seth found himself at a stage where his was speechless and confused, he couldn't comprehend that his parents were in a coma, he couldn't understand why they hadn't woken. Ryan, who had seen more of the world than Seth and had experienced more troubles knew that life was more complicated than what the world of New Port showed. Living in New Port had shielded Seth from many hard aspects about life and he knew now that Seth was finally experiencing one. No one could sugar coat or protect them from the truth that Sandy and Kirsten were in a coma and it was unsure when they would wake……if they would wake.

* * *

The air was beginning to heat up in the early morning as the sun was high in the sky over New Port. The waves were crashing in against the shores and the birds flew over head, as the people were already visible at the beach. On the Pier Kaitlin and Hadley had just bought short stack of pancakes and chilli fries and were walking home. They had woken to find Marissa lying on the couch with Ava fast asleep next to her. Not wanting to wake them they decided to go buy brunch instead of eating whatever healthy food was in the house, they had eaten enough boring boarding school food and they felt like something different.

"So, what's the bet blondie's awake by the time we get back", Hadley asked.

Kaitlin laughed "Dude its blondie", she replied.

"Obvi, I'm telling you that kid's nocturnal", Hadley said.

"Please", Kaitlin said rolling her eyes "She's a little insomniac",

"Kinda makes you feel bad for your sis", Hadley said looking out to sea. "But they looked so cute together sleeping on your couch"

"Yeah I'm actually surprised she hasn't cracked yet", Kaitlin responded thinking about how much Marissa had put herself through and how having a child to look after wasn't the easiest thing in the world, yet Marissa managed somehow, even though she was on her own.

"Yeah she's pretty cool", Hadley thought aloud. Both girls walked further down the pier taking in New Port beach. Kaitlin remembered back to almost three years ago when she was living next door to the Cohens and her parents were still together. Things had changed dramatically in the time space and she couldn't believe how much.

* * *

Back at the hospital Seth sat alone in the room with his parents; Ryan and Dr. Roberts had gone to get something to eat because they were extremely tired and needed energy, Julie had gone back to the hotel to take a shower and Summer had just come from the cafeteria. She opened the door quietly peering inside.

"Cohen?" she called softly opening the door half way and holding a cup of _latte_.

"Hey", Seth said looking up; his eyes were puffy and droopy at the same time.

Summer fully opened the door and walked inside closing it behind her. She walked slowly over to Seth but she stopped to look at Sandy and Kirsten lying there asleep. Finally she walked over to Seth sitting there between his parents and she sat on the arm of his chair, putting one of her arms around his shoulder.

"Cohen you look exhausted", Summer whispered. Seth shifted in his seat.

"I'm fine", Seth said "Just need some coffee",

"Here", Summer replied softly handing him a full and heavy cup of _latte_ in her other hand. Seth looked up at her before taking the coffee.

"Thanks", he said gratefully giving Summer a small smile to which she gave him one in return. They sat there in silence for a while as Seth took sips of the very strong coffee. It was warm and he could feel it moving down his throat, he hoped it would give him a boost of energy so he wouldn't fall asleep and risk someone seeing him, because he didn't want to hear the requests to go back to the hotel and sleep, he wanted to be there. Seth looked at his parents and felt a surge of anger.

"How could this have happened?" he asked Summer as he looked from his mom to his dad. "How do we even know if anything is gonna be ok?" he said. Seth wasn't crying but his voice showed the emotion of sadness and fear in it. Summer couldn't see him like this because she wasn't used to him being this upset and it hurt her to see it and to hear how confused and fearful he was. She gently moved her hand and laid it on his and in return he held on to it.

"We'll get through it", Summer whispered as she leaned closer to him "I promise",

They sat there in silence watching and waiting for anything.

* * *

Back at the Robert's mansion, Kaitlin and Hadley had returned with their brunch, and they were all enjoying their breakfast around the table.

"I can't believe you guys got all this", Marissa said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Figured the chances of you actually eating were zero", Kaitlin said looking at Ava who sat on a chair next to Marissa piled with pillows so she could reach the table.

"Yeah well I guess you're pretty good at the whole figuring out thing", Marissa responded in a cheeky tone causing Kaitlin to smile.

"Someone had to take after mom", Kaitlin replied. Marissa laughed but when they all heard the phone ring everyone sat quiet. Marissa turned to the phone and then looked at Kaitlin. "Mom?" Kaitlin said thinking that it was kind of creepy since Kaitlin had just mentioned her.

"Only one way to know", Marissa said getting off her chair and running to the phone. She picked it up and saw a weird number written down and she knew it would have been someone calling from Paris.

"Hello", she spoken into the receiver.

"Hi sweetie", Julie said in a very exhausted tone.

"Hey, mom", Marissa replied looking to Kaitlin and Hadley who looked at her from the table, She turned back around and walked into the other room wanting to be far away from Ava so Julie wouldn't hear her.

Kaitlin looked at Hadley slightly nervous.

At the top of the huge staircase Marissa was trying to convince her mother not to come home.

"Mom, everything's under control", Marissa said "Just be there for them",

"Marissa they might not wake up for months", Julie said "Now I am not leaving you girls alone", Julie argued

"Mom I'm eighteen", Marissa protested "I can handle it",

"Well that's very touching sweetie", Julie said in a firm voice "that you wanna help but I couldn't handle you girls being on your own",

"But -", Marissa began before Julie interrupted.

"I'm giving it a week", Julie said "And then I'm heading back",

"Mom-", Marissa said trying to let her see reason but the last thing her mother said was "Call me everyday and make sure you guys stay out of trouble",

Marissa hung the phone up in defeat and was left standing at the top of the stairs.

Julie stared at the phone for a few seconds just thinking if she had made the right choice; part of her wanted to leave as early as the next morning so she could get back to her girls but the other part of her wanted to be there in case Sandy and Kirsten woke. She tapped her nails against the wooden side table that sat next to the bed before she grabbed her bag and headed out the hotel suite door and back to the hospital. She closed the door behind her and made her way down the huge square spiral staircase that lay in the middle of the hotel. Down three flights of stairs she met Summer who was walking where the stairs had levelled before going up again.

"Hey", Summer said walking up, Julie met her stare.

"Hey Summer", she responded tiredly "You heading back to the room?" she began to search for the key in her bag.

Summer nodded "Everyone's out at the hospital and the waiting rooms loaded with people there's no where to move let alone sleep", Summer concluded.

Julie thought about it "No, I know", she agreed giving Summer the key. "Those' hospitals can be a bitch", she said.

"Wait till you see the doctors", Summer finished taking the key. "One practically kicked me out",

"Well I guess there's something to look forward to", Julie replied sarcastically taking a step further down. "If there's news I'll let you know", Julie said before Summer replied with a nod. Julie headed down the stairs and Summer watched her go for a moment wondering how long it would be before any such news on Sandy and Kirsten would come. Suddenly the voice of someone calling her name interrupted her concentration. She turned around to see a petite little girl of three with an olive complexion and big dark brown eyes walk quickly down the stairs towards her. The child's long almost black hair bounced past her shoulders as she walked step by step carefully still holding onto the railings. She had been a level of stairs higher than Summer but she made her way down quickly. Summer smiled when she saw her. Vitoria reached the platform where the stairs were level, where Summer was standing.

"Ciao", Vitoria greeted.

Summer couldn't believe that she remembered her. She had spoken to the little girl on the plane but the stewardess had taken Vitoria away when she had to change into her pyjamas. Summer smiled in response before greeting back "Ciao", she said. She felt somewhat nervous because she didn't have her Italian translator with her.

As Vitoria stared at Summer a lady's voice was heard.

"Now Vitoria please don't run off like that", the lady was around forty; tall with short blonde hair and she wore a short sleeved white shirt and black pants. Summer also noticed that this lady spoke in an English accent. The lady looked up at Summer and nodded curtly. "Jackie", she said holding out her hand "How do you do?" she said cheerfully. Summer smiled taking her hand "Hi", she replied shaking Jackie's hand surprised that she had finally met someone that had given her the time of day. "I'm Summer",

"Sorry about this one", she said looking at Vitoria who stared back at her "I take it the both of you know each other?"

"Yeah actually", Summer replied 'We met on the plane here",

"Oh right", Jackie said catching on "Well I was just taking Vitoria down to the hotel's café". Its quite late to be dining but someone had a very long nap, she continued "Perhaps you would want to join us?"

"Me?" Summer asked surprised before Jackie nodded. Summer caught sight of Vitoria looking at her; she wore a white short sleeved top with a pink bow imprinted on it and denim jeans that flared out into pink denim at the bottom. Summer was not sure whether to accept or not.

Being in an expensive French café' felt different to being in an expensive American Café'. Firstly the interior of the Café' _Le Paris_ was quite exquisite; the walls were a deep red, the whole café was lit by extremely big cream coloured chandeliers. There was large off white coloured poles that were situated around the circular café' and French doors were connected to each of the poles. The French doors lead out to the outside of the hotel and into the streets of Paris. Summer sat at a circular table that was draped in a white and mahogany table cloth and across from her was Jackie and in the middle of them was Vitoria.

Summer sat as a waiter put a napkin over her lap; feeling quite uncomfortable for she was not familiar with the atmosphere around her and she wished she was back in New Port.

"So is it your first time here?" Jackie asked her folding her hands under her chin.

Summer looked up "Yeah but I hear the food is great", she replied trying to sound cheerful despite feeling so uncomfortable.

"No I mean first time in Paris", Jackie corrected.

Summer looked down embarrassed "Oh", she said quietly "it's totally obvious Huh?" Summer said trying to smile while running hand over the side of her hair; an action she did when she was embarrassed.

Jackie tilted her head in response to thinking about it "Well, you do look slightly lost" Jackie said with a warm smile "and unfamiliar to everything, but I suppose Paris has that effect", she continued "I felt the same when I first arrived",

Summer nodded to show she was listening "How long have you been here?"

"About three days", Jackie said as the waiter brought out five mini baguettes with tubs of butter and set them on the table. Summer was somewhat shocked that Jackie's time in Paris had been so short. "Three days?"

"Mmhmm", Jackie replied taking a baguette and a tub of butter. Vitoria reach over the table to grab a mini baguette; her hands gripped the small roll of bread and as she pulled it out of the basket the piece of bread began to slip, Summer responded by going to grab the baguette but instead she caught the little girl's hand in her own. She guided Vitoria's hand with the baguette onto the child's plate. The three year olds big brown eyes met Summer and she looked at her in such a way as if she was trying to understand why Summer wasn't talking to her. Summer felt even worse when she looked at those big puppy dog eyes that stared at her. Summer didn't have her translator so she was unable to speak to the child in Italian but she also could not ignore her.

"Here", Summer said softly taking the small baguette and placing it in her plate; she cut the baguette before buttering it and placed it back on the little girl's plate.

Jackie was watching Summer very closely like an owl watching it's prey. She watched as Summer grew nervous when her hand touched the child's, but more so when the little girl didn't pull away. It was odd to Jackie that every time she would take Vitoria's hand and lead her somewhere the brunette beauty would gently pull away and let go.

Vitoria picked up half the baguette and passed it to Summer while the other half lay in her plate. She was astounded that she was sharing her buttered bread with her. Summer glanced down and then to Vitoria and smiled at her.

"Thanks", Summer said taking the bread.

"Wow", Jackie said as both girls looked at her remembering she was still there. "It seems she fancies you", Jackie went on "Quite a great deal actually", she smiled at Summer who looked curious at the comment.

"Really?" Summer replied.

Jackie laughed "Of course", she exclaimed "No, she'd never behave that way with me, or her uncle, for that matter",

Summer side glanced at Vitoria and then back to Jackie

"Why? I mean aren't you her aunt?" Summer asked thinking all along that that's who Jackie was.

Jackie looked up "Her Aunt? Gracious no. I'm her nanny",

"Her nanny?" Summer repeated surprised "Oh, I kinda assumed her uncle was married", she added shrugging with an innocent smile as if she had said something offensive.

"No. The last time I checked there was no ring on his finger", Jackie informed "He is only thirty years, so there's still time",

"And Vitoria?" Summer asked "I mean she has to get along with him",

"I guess that depends on him and whether or not he makes an effort to get along with her", Jackie told. "The man's angry, understandably in his defence. His sister recently passed away and his parents a few years ago", she said looking at Summer "his only family, just gone. And now he's responsible for his niece", she said looking at Vitoria and then to Summer "He's a pilot, always travelling and he can't possibly leave Vitoria on her own", she continued as Summer listened to every word.

"You think maybe that's why he hired you?" Summer asked.

"Well yes I imagine so", Jackie replied placing her hand under her chin and looking out into space "I could feel his desperation…..", she said slowly before she looked back at Summer "but I can't stay with him forever", Jackie said "There are other children out there in need of a nanny", she said before looking at Vitoria as did Summer. "And Vitoria needs a devoted family not a non lasting line of nannies to take care of her",

Summer sat in silence as Jackie took a sip of her water; there was so much truth in what she was talking about and she almost wished she hadn't heard it because she now felt like she had to do something.

* * *

Marissa had just finished blow drying her hair in her walk in robe. She turned off the blow drier and set it down on the chest of draws under her clothes on the racks. She made her way over to her cupboard doors when she felt something drop to the floor. She saw a white crinkled fabric on the ground and as she went to pick it up she realised it was her prom dress that she had worn only a few weeks earlier. She touched the fabric softly and the vision of Volcheck lip locking with another girl bombarded her head as her soft hand hit the fabric. Out of the mistakes she had ever made she knew that he was the worst of them. She stood back up with the dress in her hands and she hung it back on the hanger.

"Marissa?"

Opening the doors to her massive wardrobe she saw Kaitlin, Hadley and Ava all sitting on her bed.

"Finally", Kaitlin said "You were in that shower forever, what were you doing making the water?" Kaitlin asked.

"Wow someone must've had fun babysitting", Marissa replied.

"Actually it was kinda a blast", Kaitlin replied

"Oh yeah, if it was so much fun then how come your all dressed up?" Marissa asked looking at both Hadley and Kaitlin who had changed their outfits and had slightly more make-up.

"Getting ready was the fun part", Hadley replied

"Where're you going?" Marissa asked

"The beach probably", Kaitlin replied looking at Marissa "and it's not an excuse to get outta watching blondie", Kaitlin continued

"Yeah say that a little louder maybe our school will hear", Hadley said "Kaitlin Cooper does babysitting babies", she said "That's kinda a back flip from Kaitlin Cooper does ditching detention",

Kaitlin thought for a moment "Yeah I guess. When you put it that way",

"Right", Marissa said looking from Hadley to Kaitlin, while Ava sat in between them. "Can't believe you guys had fun" Marissa said.

"Well brace yourself for what happens when you leave Ava with us", Kaitlin said before turning to Ava.

"Blondie", Kaitlin said "Tell Marissa what is Ryan's all time pose",

Ava looked at Marissa and pulled a frowning face and it resembled Ryan's brooding face that he made on occasion.

Marissa laughed "Yeah that's him, definitely", she said smiling.

"And what'd you think of Seth?" Hadley asked. Ava responded by placing her two hands over her ears and shaking her head fiercely. Marissa continued to laugh at what the girls had taught her.

"And Summer has what?" Kaitlin said before everyone went quiet. Ava stopped shaking her head and uncovered her ears "Wage bac owts", she said in her sweet and squeaky voice.

"Aw, that's hysterical", Marissa laughed

"And her?" Hadley asked pointing to Marissa. Ava looked at Kaitlin before she curled her hand into the shape of a circle and brought the circle to her mouth and then moved it away, she did this three times to imitate a drinking motion.

Marissa looked at Kaitlin and rolled her eyes "Nice", Marissa said sarcastically. She really did hope that Ava wouldn't remember that move.

"Sorry", Kaitlin began "It was kinda creative though"

"Well as creative as it was..." Marissa began as Kaitlin waited for the 'be careful what you teach her' lecture "I couldn't have done this without you guys", she concluded.

Kaitlin thought that it was touching that Marissa really appreciated their help "Wow, you're welcome", she replied "You must love having me around",

Marissa tilted her head as she thought about it "When you're not in trouble", she replied.

"So that's pretty much never", Hadley replied

"Obviously", Kaitlin replied as Hadley laughed burying her head on the bed "Come on let's get outta here", she finished getting off the bed.

"Stay outta trouble", Marissa replied as both girls headed towards the door.

Kaitlin waved her hand to show that she heard her sister's request. Once both girls were out of the room Marissa turned to Ava. "So what are we gonna do?" she said before getting an innocent stare in her direction which then turned into a smile.

* * *

Back at the hospital Seth had been sitting in the same chair from when he first arrived. His eyes were tired and his stomach ached for something to eat as he felt his insides were going to rise up into his throat because he felt so ill. Ryan sat barley awake on the chair across from him. He leaned his chin on his arm and looked over at Seth.

"You tired?" he asked as his lips barley moved.

"Not really", Seth replied "Just starving",

Ryan sat up in his chair "You gotta eat man", he told

"Yeah tell me something I don't already know", Seth responded slightly bitter. Ryan looked at him and then looked down not wanting to push Seth or tell him what he should and shouldn't do.

"I'm sorry", Ryan said looking at him for a brief moment "all this can't exactly be easy", and he looked down. Seth looked at him helplessly, appreciating his apology even though he had nothing to apologise for.

"I'm ah, gonna go get some coffee", he replied not looking at Ryan when he said it. Apart of him didn't want to think about what would happen to his parents because the questions of 'when' and 'if' were questions he didn't have answers to and because of this he chose to ignore them because thinking about them would only make him feel worse. He got up off his seat and made his way to the door.

Ryan looked down slightly angry with himself for bringing up all the problems they were facing in the hospital. Suddenly his eyes caught something move and that something was the smallest finger of Sandy's left hand. Ryan's eyes widened as the small finger moved slightly upwards and then back down again. Ryan swallowed hard as the finger did the exact same motion.

"Seth", Ryan called softly unable to talk.

Seth walked back from the door.

"Your dad, he moved", Ryan said looking at the finger. Seth immediately looked at his dad's face and saw his eyes twitch.

"Dad", Seth called gently, rushing over to the chair next to his dad's bed. "Hey dad it's me" he called as Sandy's eyes began to twitch again. The door of their room opened as Julie and Dr Roberts entered. Julie and Dr. Roberts noticed the boys crowded around Sandy's bed.

"What's going on?" Julie asked walking over.

"He's moving", Seth told breathlessly as his heart began to palpitate. This news caused Julie and Dr. Roberts to hurry over.

"Dad can you hear me?" Seth called.

Summer, Jackie and Vitoria walked down the corridor of the top floor to the large suite where Jackie and Vitoria were staying with Vitoria's uncle. They reached the door when Jackie said "Well this is us", pointing to the door with the number five. "Hope to see you again Summer,", she said shaking Summer's hand "it's nice to talk to someone who actually knows English",

Summer giggled shaking her hand.

Jackie let go of Summer's hand and looked at Vitoria who was holding Summer's other hand "Now, all that's left, I suppose is to pry her away", she stated looking back at Summer. Summer looked down at Vitoria and her smile faded at the stunning little girl that seemed so lost. "Come along Vitoria", Jackie requested. Vitoria only looked at her nanny and said nothing, however Summer swore she felt the child's hand tighten onto hers. Jackie looked back at Summer "Do you think maybe you could talk to her?" Jackie asked "I don't exactly want to drag her inside kicking and screaming, and she responds well with you",

"What?" Summer said " But I barely know any Italian",

Jackie looked at her unable to work out why Summer couldn't work it out "Don't you see…", Jackie began "You hardly said a word to her at dinner, yet she still shared her baguette with you and let you butter it", Jackie told folding her arms "which shows that she trusts you, more than anyone else, as a matter of fact",

These words did have an impact on Summer for she stood there quietly not knowing what to reply with.

"I'm just going to wait inside", she said looking at Summer "Until Vitoria's ready to let you go",

Summer's eyes darted to Jackie's and when their eyes met Summer knew what Jackie meant by her last line. Jackie gave a small nod and unlocked her door and entered inside not completely closing the door behind her. Summer looked at the door, exhaling deeply and then turned to the brunette child who stood waiting for something, anything. Summer bent down so she was eye level with the little girl and both their brown eyes met.

Summer looked nervously down in her lap. Finally after a few seconds she looked to Vitoria and bit her lip as a response to thinking of what she was going to say "I know you can't understand me", Summer began as she looked at the little girl who was studying her with those huge brown eyes.

"But…", she continued trying to sound cheerful, even though every time she looked at the child all she could think of was her not being treated right. She also was aware that her conversation with the little girl was going nowhere as she shifted uncomfortably "like when ever, you need someone…." Summer said before swallowing "I'll be waiting", Summer finished before smiling at Vitoria.

On the other side of the door listening through the gap left open was Jackie who wondered if Vitoria really _did_ understand and also wondered if such a time would occur.

* * *

Marissa walked along the sand and watched Ava run along side her; she wore a pink bathing suite with small blue rips through it. Marissa wore a tank top that had thick stripes of white and brown and jeans, her hair was tied back with an elastic, although loose strands of her hair framed her pretty face. She was every inch a supermodel walking along the beach. She smiled at Ava's mischievousness as Ava ran into the shallow end of the water and watched Marissa's face to see if she would get into trouble and every time Marissa went to open her mouth, Ava would run back to her and giggle. The sun was just beginning to set over New Port and the waves crashed into the shore. Ava slid her hand with Marissa's and she held it securely as she let Ava kick the water that reached her legs, creating large splashes. Behind them was everybody else that was hanging out at the beach. Kites were flying high in the air as bodies were scattered over the long stretch of beach; some running, others lying on towels, then there were those who sat on beach chairs with an umbrella to block out the sun and others who lay waiting for a tan. The beach was bursting with colour as the waves came in, almost as if trying to make music for the people out. Marissa and Ava sat on the stretch of sand; Marissa leaned on her hands as Ava sat in her lap and pointed out to sea. People walked in singles or in groups along the pier chatting in their conversations. Kaitlin and Hadley were part of these people as they talked together and licked their ice creams. Hadley laughed at a comment from Kaitlin who began to lick her gold medal ribbon ice cream from Baskin and Robins.

Marissa sat on the sand and watched Ava run towards her throwing her tiny arms around Marissa's neck and gently pulling the side of Marissa's face next to her own as she hugged Marissa from the side. Marissa giggled as Ava softly kissed her cheek.

The diner was filled with people sitting indoors, who were escaping the heat whilst eating their dinner. Marissa walked up the ramp that lead to both the diner and further down the bait shop. Suddenly Ava became distracted by someone she'd been waiting to see and began to run as fast as her small legs could carry her across the pier calling the name 'Ali'.

"Ava?" Marissa called in surprise running after her as Ava repeated the name but the problem was the distance and the noise of the people that lined up to enter the bait shop made it quite hard for Ava to get the attention of whom she called. Her running then came to a stop when she tripped over a slightly raised piece of plank in the wood of the pier and fell on her hands. Ava burst into tears as soon as her hands met the wood with a hard slap. Marissa came over to her and Ava reached out in front of her with tears rolling down from her eyes.

"Ava?" Marissa called bending down on her knees and putting her hand on Ava's back. Ava lifted one of her hands and grabbed Marissa's arm. Marissa responded by sliding her hands under Ava's body, placing them under her arms so she could scoop her up. Once Ava was in her arms, Marissa looked to where she had been trying to run and she finally knew who 'Ali' really was for she saw someone she never expected to see. The light blonde hair and ice blue eyes still appeared the same as was the butterfly tattoo on her arm.

"Oh my god", she breathed as the girl waved to one of the rough looking male workers carrying a huge box containing cans of drinks into the bait shop, Marissa watched as she entered inside after the worker.

Ava looked at Marissa and then back at the empty walkway where the girl had been standing. She collapsed her head gently into Marissa's neck and rested it there as if feeling in defeat from failing in her task of getting 'Ali's' attention. Marissa leaned her head with Ava's and held Ava close to her. She suddenly felt more protective over the child when she realised who was behind the whole thing, because it was someone that Marissa had a past with. Ava belonged to someone Marissa knew rather than someone she didn't and that made her feel more of a guard to protect to the little girl, because if something happened to Ava, she knew where the blame would go. Both girls stood silently on the pier as the sun finally set over New Port**. **

_**Well what can I say….this is my favourite chapter so far! It's taken me half a year to write!! I just wanted to make it as perfect as I could and I am proud of it1 So much happens in this chapter and the story begins to pick up…hopefully! My favourite scene is the beach montage at the end. This montage was inspired by the song 'Cruising Together' by Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow, it's one of my favourite songs and when I listened to it (especially the chorus) I imagined a scene like the last beach montage. **_

_**Hope you people like this chapter! **_

_**DUN DUN DUN I WONDER WHO AVA'S SEEN1 HA HA! **_


End file.
